Caught In The Rain
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Tommy Ratliff denies having any feelings towards Adam Lambert, even though he's clearly attracted towards him. Adam on the other hand has no idea that Tommy is fighting with himself over what he feels towards the famous singer...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF
1. Feelings

**HELLO, THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY DEALING WITH TOMMY AND ADAM.**

**I HATE USING THE "F-WORD" AGAINST GAY PEOPLE, BUT IT ADDS SOME...INTENSITY TO THE STORY. **

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. I'M GOING TO BE ADDING SOME CHAPTERS SOON, AND THIS IS THE ONLY INTORDUCTION I'LL BE DOING.**

**JUST TRYING TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE STORY!**

**ALRIGHT, NOW READ!**

**

* * *

**

"This is ridiculous! How far away is San Francisco from Portland?" Adam Mitchell Lambert groaned, kicking his legs in the air and slowly resting them on Tommy's head who was just sitting in front of him. Of, course though, Tommy was use to Adam's slick legs being placed neatly on his blonde hair. And truth be told he kind of enjoyed the weight.

"You're being impatient!" Monte said, sitting on the couch next to Adam and turning on the TV.

"I'm not being impatient; I just want to get out of Oregon. It's too cold. And we're going to the GAY capital of the world! San Francisco!" the brunette sang, grinning. Although he did enjoy the rain in Oregon, and just lying in the bed with a nice book, if he had any chance of going to California and one of his favorite cities in the world, he would gladly go there instead of being caught in the rain.

But there was one thing the singer really wanted, more than anything in the world. To be kissed passionately in the rain. That's all he really wanted, and nothing more. It was a secret fantasy, that one day, Adam hoped to turn into reality. Little did Adam know, but he was day dreaming and was snapped harshly back into the real world when the small bassist, Tommy Joe Ratliff, stood up and yawned, looking at Adam.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe you could get an ottoman?" he asked, taking off his shirt and jumping into his bottom bunk that he shared with Adam.

He whined, "You ARE my ottoman!" his oceanic blue eyes watched Tommy as he settled into bed and closed the curtain, shutting himself from the world, and from Adam.

With a heavy and discomforting sigh, the singer got up and stripped down to his boxers, jumping onto the top bunk, and repeating Tommy's actions.

The next day the band had finally arrived in one of Adam's top five cities: San Francisco.

"WOO! Let's get this party going!" Adam yelled, getting into a black wife beater, skinny jeans and his YSL gold boots. He practically jumped out of the tour bus and gazed around the beautiful scenery that makes up the best city ever.

Everyone went their separate ways. Lisa went shopping, Longineu just wandered around, not really caring, and Monte…he just went off being Monte. Tommy and Adam on the other hand decided to go shopping at Hot Topic and Spencer's.

"Do you like these on me?" Tommy asked, showing Adam a pair of skull earrings he found.

"Glitterbaby, those are hot. You'll have any girl go after you with those babes on," Adam replied, intently looking at the earrings.

Much to Tommy's surprised, he blushed. "Thanks, I think I'll get them then. If you like them," he said. He didn't exactly know why he was blushing. Was he shy? No, not around Adam. He was most comfortable around the laid-back, cool, calm, fun, sexy…Wait? Sexy? Mentally, Tommy shook his head, ridding himself of the foreign thoughts he only felt towards women, because as far he knows, he's as straight as a ruler.

"Come to the dressing rooms with me, I wanna try on these pants!" Adam exclaimed, breaking Tommy from his denial about Adam.

"Oh, sure." he murmured, following the singer to the dressing rooms. He waited outside the door and moments later, the door opened, revealing Adam in tight pants that hugged his entire bottom half. The unwelcome blush returned and tainted Tommy's pale cheeks. "Whoa…"

"What?" Adam asked, looking behind him, thinking that Tommy was looking at a cute girl. When he found no one else in the dressing area, he looked back at Tommy and followed his eyes. They led straight to his crotch. "Oh, whoops. Didn't notice that…" Adam finally said, blushing slightly at the giant bulge that exerted from his leather pants.

"Yea, maybe those aren't the best pants," Tommy chuckled, "You'll make straight guys turn gay with those pants!"

With a heavy sigh, the singer changed out of his beloved pants and returned to his other skinny jeans, walking out of the room, and hanging the discouraging pants on the shelf once again. "I really like those. But I'm too fat to fit in them! They make my legs look huge!"

"N-No they don't! It's not your legs that are huge, it's your-" Tommy stopped himself and composed his sentence to make it sound less…non-straight. "The pants are just too tight."

Adam blushed again and took one last glance at the pants. "Let me buy those earrings for you. You did save me from go out in the public looking like a total whore. The least I can do is pay for your earrings?" he asked, patting the bassist's small head.

"Babyboy, I'll pay for them. And you would _not_ be a whore! You'd just attract a lot more girls to you, and you know I don't want that!"

"Why wouldn't you want it? That just means more girls for you to meet…" Adam said hastily, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the no panicked blond.

'_Oh, no! Did I really just say that? What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly nervous around him? Why can't I think straight when I'm around him? And why do I secretly wish he got those tight pants so I could stare at his manly-hood?' _All these indecisive questions ran through poor Tommy's head. "I-I have to go…" he quickly said, pacing himself outside the mall.

The singers' eyes suddenly became gloomy as he watched his secret crush leave. What was up with him? Was he sick?

With another heavy sigh, Adam paid for Tommy's earrings and left the mall as well, wandering the lone streets of San Fran. They arrived here at about 6:30PM, and he and Tommy had been at the mall for a good hour, making it 7:30PM.

The brunette shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking, his coat tails fluttering in a slight breeze. Their next performance was in two days, so that gave Adam minimal time to get Tommy back to normal.

"Hey, faggot. Where do you think you're going?" a venomous voice dripped from behind Adam.

He turned around and saw a group of men, three to be exact, only a couple yards away from him. The one that spoke was quite large, 6'6"? He had shaggy hair that was pulled back in an unkempt ponytail. He seemed to have red eyes as they glowed in the darkness illuminating them.

The other two were hard to make out, but they too, were larger than Adam, both weight and height.

"You're that famous faggot singer, aren't you?" the leader asked. The word "faggot", brought terrible memories to Adam. He loathed that word so much.

"Adam Lambert. The rich fag. You got any money on you?" he asked, taking a step closer. Adam only took a step back. He didn't have anything to defend himself with. All he had were his combat boots, but what good would they do? Only a kick in the stomach; and that would aggravate them more.

His sparkling blue eyes darted around and he realized that no one was around.

"Just give me your money, and we'll be done with you."

'_Give him my money? Oh, HELL no! I'm Adam Freaking Lambert, and I will not be mugged!'_

"Why don't you come and take it from me?" he asked.

This made the leader and his goons angrier as they charged at him. Adam _knew_ he couldn't fight them off, but he could at least try.

Quickly, he shoved Tommy's earrings in his pocket, zipped it up and stared straight ahead. The leader took a swing at him first, nailing Adam right in the jaw. However, this didn't stop the singer from using his large combat boot to immediately kick him in the stomach. As the red-eyed man kneeled over, the right hand man took Adam's shoulder and threw him against a wall. A pop noise was heard and the brunette could feel that his shoulder had been dislocated. He got back up and with his good arm, punched the guy straight in the face and as he was about to punch him again, the third guy took both of Adams' arms and put them behind his back. He yelped in pain as his shoulder pulsed with pure torture. The leader got in front of Adam and repeatedly hit him in the stomach and kept hitting him. They soon grabbed everything Adam had, including Tommy's earrings and ran away, leaving the singer sliding down the wall, unable to move. He was sure he had a couple broken ribs and a broken arm.

It began to rain, drenching poor Adam, but he still didn't move. Instead his oceanic eyes closed slowly, and he fell into nothing but blackness and throbbing agony.


	2. Guilt

Tommy left Adam behind because he couldn't stand to look at him anymore. It's not that he's mad at him or anything, it's just that he felt weird around him; though he never had before. It's like something clicked in his brain, making him lust for Adam.

Tommy walked back to the tour bus, kicking up rocks as he walked. When he eventually got there is was about 7:15PM. He opened the door and saw Lisa looking over a note.

"Our manager says that we're just going to stay in the tour bus for this concert. We're going to get a hotel when we go to Costa Mesca."

"Great," sighed Tommy, lying back on the couch; he would be stuck to share a bunk bed with Adam.

"Hey, where's your Babyboy?" she suddenly asked, realizing that he's not with Tommy.

"I don't know. I got bored of shopping, but Adam stayed," he shrugged.

Longineu and Monte strolled into the bus together twenty minutes later, laughing and having their arms slung around each other.

Another half an hour went by, and still no Adam.

"You guys, I'm getting worried. What if something happened to him?" Lisa asked the band.

They all had a look of concern on their face, including Tommy whose legs were shaking. Had he left him and Adam got in trouble? Oh GOD, why did he leave him alone? He was selfish! That's all he is selfish, and Adam was the most selfless guy in the world.

"I'm gonna go look for him," Tommy suddenly stated, getting up.

"There's no need- He's probably at a gay club or something," Monte answered.

Tommy's heart ached. He hoped Adam wasn't rubbing up against strangers.

The door suddenly opened and an exhausted looking Adam stumbled in. He was gripping his left arm and a pained look was on his face. He grunted and tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Oh, god, Adam, what happened?" Lisa shouted, running up to him and putting his head on her lap.

He groggily opened his eyes and shivered a little. He was drenched from head to toe from the pouring rain. His hand still gripped his arm, and there was a purple bruise on his jaw.

Tommy didn't move at all. The rest of the band rushed over to Adam, asking him what was wrong, what happened, where does it hurt? But Tommy; he stood shocked. This was his fault.

Adam groaned again, but sat up, "Some bastards mugged me," he snarled, wiping the dried blood from his mouth. "Then they beat the shit out of me when I fought back."

"Oh, Adam, baby," Lisa cooed, hugging his head and cradling him. "We're taking you to the hospital."

"No, I hate the hospital," he snapped, carefully taking off his shirt and cringing. He tied the shirt into a makeshift sling to support his arm.

Tommy flinched, looking at Adam's stomach. It was practically green with bruises. He stood up and walked past him, and to his surprise shot him a small smile. "I'm going to sleep," Adam declared jumping into his top bunk.

Lisa sighed and said good night to everyone, going into her room. Monte and Longineu followed in suit.

Tommy couldn't move. Slowly, his heavy legs walked over to the bunk and looked up at Adam's sleeping form. His mouth was open with puddles of drool and blood dripping out. His tired eyes were closed and looked like they would never open. The messy black hair that he had dyed so many times was dirty, matted, and coarse-looking, covering his forehead in a forest of hair. His wounded arm lay over his impeachable chest, and his bruised stomach was exposed.

Tears welled up in the corners of Tommy's' eyes. If he had stayed with Adam, more than likely, this never would have happened. People are less likely to strike if it's more than one person. He was selfish. Selfish Tommy.

The next day, the singer woke up sore and foggy. What had happened? His arm suddenly throbbed and he moaned, remembering the night before. He sat up and jumped from the top bunk, walking into the cramped kitchen, looking for something to eat; he hadn't realized it before, but he was starving. He poured himself a bowl of cereal as best he could with one hand.

"Hey, Babyboy…" a soft, shy voice greeted.

Adam turned around with his bowl and smiled at Tommy. "Hey, Glitterbaby," he replied, trying his best to eat and hold his bowl at the same time.

Without thinking, Tommy grabbed the bowl and the spoon with a weak smile and said, "Open your mouth."

Adam smirked a little, but opened his mouth. Tommy put some of the cereal in the spoon and put it in his mouth. The singer licked his lips slowly and looked at the bassist who blushed a little as he watched Adam's tongue graze his freckled lips.

Tommy fed him in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a nice, peaceful silence. When the bowl was empty the blond put it in the sink and sat next to Adam when he went to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Tommy finally choked.

Adam blinked and looked at the smaller male besides him. "What? Why are you sorry?"

"I-I left you. If I didn't leave you, none of this would have happened…" he said, looking down, ashamed of himself.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you weren't there. You would have gotten hurt too."

"STOP BEING SO MODEST! Adam, I feel like crap!"

His sky eyes suddenly became soft and gentle. "Glitterbaby, I'll always be modest with you," he stated, brushing his blond and black hair behind his ear.

Tommy tensed up, but really like the feel of his skin against him.

Adam felt Tommy tense up and he sighed, letting his arm fall. "Sorry." He stood up. "I'm going out."

"Going out? You need to stay and rest, Adam!"

"I'm not staying cooped up in this bus, I'm going out! If you would like to escort me around town you may do so," he said, grinning like a fool. "But first, I _desperately_ need to take a shower."

Adam walked out of the tour bus and went into another bus, where the showers are pretty average size. He carefully stripped down, making sure not to hurt his stomach or arm; he then took the sling off and slipped in to the shower.

The water was warm, hitting his sore muscles. Dirt and blood swirled at the floor of the shower as he shampooed and conditioned his black hair. He soaped up his body and just stood there, not moving, enjoying the peace. There was a knock at the door, and his peace was interrupted.

"Babyboy, are you okay?" Tommy's soft voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea, I'm getting out," he answered stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, drying his hair and putting it around his waist. He walked out and looked at Tommy with a smile.

The biggest blush Tommy ever gave to Adam appeared on his face. Seeing Adam dripping from head to toe in glistening water made something in his pants tighten.

Adam patted Tommy's head and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna for get dressed. Meet me outside, okay, Glitterbaby?" he walked away with a smile, leaving Tommy to wallow in unknown feelings.


	3. Rejection

Tommy leaned against the bus, his arms crossed and his mind wandering to depths he never thought he could reach. His mind was stuck on that image. He thought about every detail of Adam Mitchell Lambert's body. He walked out and Tommy could see every muscle pulsing from beneath his flesh. The water trailed along his skin and collar bone, dripping to the ground with a graceful splash. His hair was damp and sticking up in every direction, like a black meadow with the sweet scent of peaches. Tommy could tell because that was Adam's favorite flavor of shampoo and conditioner.

"Hey, Tommy, you okay?" Adam walked out of the bus with his arm still in a makeshift sling. He was in a long sleeve green shirt, and black baggy pants, with his YSL glittering boots. Tommy opened his chocolate brown eyes and gazed at Adam again, feeling the same emotion. "I'm fine, sorry. What were you planning on doing? We should be practicing for the concert tomorrow."

"SHIT! The concert! How the hell am I going to perform up to their expectation if I've got a busted arm?" Adam whined, looking at his sling. They began walking back into the busy streets of San Francisco.

"Don't worry…" Tommy replied, a slight gleam twinkling in his eyes.

The singer looked at him in surprise. "What were you thinking?"

"W-Well…The audience seems to like it when we…you know, do sensual stuff to each other. We could just make that the fillers instead of you dancing…" Tommy suggested, a slight blush forming on his pale cheeks.

Adam smiled and looked up at the sky, "I'd like that! Good job!" he exclaimed, patting his head. "You're my smart little Glitterbaby."

It was 12:00AM and the moist air hung around them. It suddenly hit Adam. Where were Tommy's earrings? He was wearing the same jacket he did yesterday when he got mugged. In a sudden rush of panic, he began searching all his pockets.

"What's wrong, Babyboy?"

"I-I can't find them!" Adam yelled, breathing in deeply and exhaling with pure rage. Tommy took a step back. He'd never seen the brunette so angry.

"Those shits took your earrings…" he snarled in a low dangerous voice.

"What?"

"I bought you the earrings you wanted when you left and they must have taken them from me. THOSE SHITTY BASTARDS…"

"Adam, it's-"

"Don't you _dare_ say it's okay. I'm going to find them and get your earrings back!" he yelled storming ahead.

"Adam! Forget it! It's just a pair of stupid earrings. I can always get another pair…"

"The cashier said that was the last pair. I'm getting you those earrings…"

"You don't even know how to find them!" Tommy pleaded, quickening his pace to catch up to the fuming singer.

"Oh, but I do. I just have to wait until it's night, then I strike. That way you're not with me when it happens…"

"Oh HELL no! You already got hurt once when I wasn't around, and I'm not going to let it happen again, you psycho!" Tommy yelled, smacking Adam's stomach.

He winced and coughed, "W-Why'd you do that?" he choked.

"To snap some sense into you! You're going to go pick a fight with the guys that beat the ever living crap out of you just to get a stupid pair of earrings that I could probably get on eBay! There is no way you are going to go get yourself killed while I could have stopped you! Adam, you mean more to me than a stupid pair of earrings! Don't do it!" Tommy pleaded, panting a bit at his sudden rant.

The singer just looked up at Tommy and gave a light smile. He straightened up from the excessive pain and looked down at his cute bassist. "You're so cute, Glitterbaby…" he breathed, his peppermint breath piercing Tommy's nostrils. "Too bad you're straight," he finally said sighing. "I would totally bang you if you were gay. We could cuddle together and date, hold hands and kiss whenever we wanted too…But you can't change your sexual orientation…"

Tommys' eyes widened. Did he just say that he'd BANG him? Hold his hand, kiss him? Date him. It finally hit him. All he wanted was his Babyboy. He wasn't STRAIGHT. He was BI. Sure he dated a couple girls here and there, but none of them kept. They were either whores or just really mean, needy, and rude. But when he was around Adam, all he could do was smile, laugh, and enjoy his company. He realized it now. Just because he's a guy doesn't meant he has to hide his feelings from him. He could love him no matter what. "Adam-"

"But you're straight, so that could never happen! It'd probably ruin our friendship anyway! Thank god you're straight and I'm gay!" Adam finally said with a grin.

Tommy's heart sank. Sank to the deep depths of regret and rejection.

"_Thank god you're straight and I'm gay!"_ Those words rang in Tommy's head. It would ruin their friendship? No…He finally got himself together. He finally realized that he _loves_ Adam Lambert. Why couldn't Adam just have shut up?

"Hey, Tommy…You okay?" his beautiful eyes widened. "God, Tommy! You're crying, baby, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, bending down so they were eye level.

He didn't even realize that warm, salty tears were running down his face. "I-I…" was all he could choke out. Looking at Adam made him want to throw up. "S-Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Glitterbaby, what is it?" he asked again, wiping away a corner tear with his thumb.

"N-Nothing really."

"Okay." Adam kissed his head again.

"_Thank god you're straight and I'm gay!" _

Yea, thank god Tommy realized he didn't have feelings for Adam. Thank god Tommy isn't bi. Thank god. Thank god for what? As Adam and Tommy walked together, the only thing that was in his mind was that fact that he had feelings for Adam, but he didn't realize it. He thought he was all about girls…

"Hey, Adam? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you go to a girl's strip bar with me?" Tommy had put a quick plan together to either get Adam jealous, or have himself realize again that he is just straight and nothing more (though Tommy knew for a fact he _was _bi).

Adam looked oddly at Tommy for a moment, then a grin plastered on his face, "Anything for you Glitterbaby!"

Tommy smirked smugly. He was going to get his feelings out to Adam one way or another.

They both went into the nearest strip club called "Cheetah's Child".

"What's up with the name?" Adam asked.

"It's better than those gay strip names…Penis People?"

"Hey! That was a _good_ strip bar!"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They walked in and pink and purple lights were flashing repeatedly. Pretty, skinny girls were rubbing up against poles and receiving money from desperate men. Others were getting a lap dances and enjoying themselves immensely.

"Let's go sit over there," Tommy pointed to a corner where a couple girls were just hanging out. They walked over to the booth and immediately the strippers made a move on them.

"Hey, sexy. Wanna free lap dance?" Adam just grinned. He'd never had a lap dance from a girl before.

"Sure!" he said. Once the girls started rubbing herself against him, he was just genuinely curious.

Tommy glanced at the singer and how happy he was. This wasn't working out as planned. Why was he so happy? He looked at his stripper, "Hey will you do me a favor for twenty bucks?"

She seemed nice and smiled, "Sure. What is it?"

"Um…" Tommy blushed a little. "Will you make out with me? No tongue or anything, just a really passionate looking kiss?" he asked, looking up at her.

She shrugged and said sure. Suddenly they were all on top of each other. Kissing, licking, and sucking.

Adam stopped and looked over at Tommy; his entire face fell as he watched the boy he loved get attacked by some girl. The brunette looked at the lap dancer and said he didn't want anymore. She nodded and smiled, walking away. As Tommy and the chick kept making out, Adam crossed his arms and looked away. After about ten minutes they both left.

"That was really nice!" Tommy gushed, stretching and putting his hands behind his head.

Adam didn't say anything.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Tommy looked at the ground. His plan had worked.

Adam suddenly stopped and held his stomach. The blond looked back at him and held him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My stomach suddenly started hurting…' Adam panted, shutting his eyes.

"Here, come this way," Tommy ordered, leading him to an open alley and having Adam lean against the wall. It was pretty deserted.

"Hey, fag. Is that your boyfriend?" a familiar venomous voice asked.

Adam looked up to see the same red-eyed man, but only him. His posse was gone. His eyes widened. No, not now! Not while his Babyboy is with him.

"I guess both you fags are gonna get the shit beaten out of you…"


	4. Entertainment

Tommy looked back at Adam and saw his eyes widen. He was obviously still in pain because his good arm was wrapped around his stomach and sweat was dripping down his forehead.

"Listen, we can make this easy. I don't have to hurt any of you, just give me your money. This'll be the last time I bother you guys…" he cooed taking a step forward.

"Tommy…" Adam grunted, staggering up and glaring at the douche bag in front of them. "Just stay back." his eyes gazed at the mans' ears and saw Tommy's delicate skull earrings hanging from his fat ear lobes. "Listen. I came prepared this time…" Adam declared, slipping his hand into his coat and pulling out a gun, pointing it straight at the man.

The thugs' eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Give me the earrings," Adam ordered in death tone.

Immediately he obeyed, taking off the earrings and tossing them to Tommy who was still in utter shock. Why does Adam have a gun?

"Now leave."

The man quickly nodded and ran away like the coward he is.

"Adam…?"

He just chuckled and pulled the trigger of the gun. Tommy flinched but was just sprayed with water. "Huh?"

"It's only a water gun!" he giggled a little. It was a pretty realistic looking gun tossed the toy gun aside and grabbed the earrings from Tommy and put them in his ears. "You look so pretty…" he whispered, brushing some hair behind the small male's ear.

This was his chance to admit his feelings towards the beautiful angel that stood before him. This was his chance to make their relationship final.

"Adam-"

Suddenly the singer had a coughing fit and doubled over, coughing up blood.

"ADAM!" Tommy yelled kneeling besides him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…It just hurts…" he winced, shaking his head.

"Come on; let's go back to the bus…" Tommy murmured, helping him up and supporting him with his body. They slowly walked back to the bus and Adam immediately fell on the couch, asleep. The bassist sat down next to Adam and lay his head on his lap, and not too soon after, fell asleep himself.

"Ah…Look at them, I always knew they'd end up together…"

"Damn, will this make them all lovey dovey around us?"

"Shut up, I find it very sweet…"

Tommy groaned and woke up to find all three of his band mates staring straight at him.

"Ah!"

"Shh! You'll wake Adam!" Lisa hissed, pointing to the exhausted singer who was still asleep. "Although he won't be asleep for long. His arm's not going to heal if his ball-and-socket joint isn't together." she gently placed one hand on Adam's arm and one on his shoulder. Suddenly, without any warming, there was a loud pop and Adams' eyes flew open. He shot up, his eyes closed with immense pain as tears welled up in the corners.

"OW!"

"Adam, are you okay?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"Hell no, I'm not okay! What the hell just happened?"

"I popped your sockets back together, you're welcome!" the keyboardist scoffed.

"So, how long has _this_ been going on?" Monte suddenly asked, intervening.

"What?" Adam hissed.

"How long have you and Tommy been dating?" Monte clarified.

"We're…not going out…" the brunette hissed still in pain from his arm. His stomach was much better though. Guess all he needed was a good nights sleep and his bruises were even fading away too. It was only his arm that hurt.

"Oh, well you guys were sleeping together, so I suddenly assumed…" the guitarist went on. "Anyway, it's 2:30, we need to get to the venue, we perform in less that six hours! You guys slept like babies! Lisa thought it would be best if Adam rested his voice before the show."

"Less than six hours?" Tommy and Adam yelled. They were sleeping together for over twelve hours…And neither of them got to enjoy each other…

"It takes me at least five hours to get ready!" Adam yelled.

"Then we better get going!" Longineu said.

* * *

Adam's arm felt slightly better as he went on stage; he had refused to wear the sling even though Tommy and his band mates pestered him that he should. But no, Adam was not going on stage in front of San Francisco in some crappy sling. His electrifying blue eyes pierced the audience as he nearly absorbed their energy, the pain in his arm almost diminishing.

"SAN FRAN! How are you tonight?" Adam screamed into the microphone, loving the hollering response. He took in a deep breath and nodded his head towards the band to start playing.

The first two songs were a hit, and then came Adam's favorite…

Fever.

_"There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual, tic-tac-toe,"_ Adam strutted to Tommy and began rubbing sensually against him. The bassist jammed his head up and down, his silver skull earrings shining in the lasers that surround them.

_"Yeah I know we both know, It isn't time, no, But could you be m-mine?"_

Adam practically asked Tommy as he stood in front of him, singing. But to the bassist, it's almost like Adam is talking to him.

_"We'll never get too far, Just you, me and the bar, Silly ménage a trios, sometimes, Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?"_

Adam winked at Tommy once last time before strutting to Monte and dancing with him. Tommy sighed mentally. It's all just for entertainment-

Before he could finish that thought, Tommy felt a pair of warm lips attack him, it only last for a second, but when the kisser pulled away, he whispered in his ear, "I took you up on your offer…"

_"Oh baby light's on, But you're mom's not home, I'm sick of laying down alone, With this fever, fever, yeah, My one and own, I wanna get you alone, Yeah give you fever, fever yeah."_

The crowd went wild for the kiss and kept screaming and shouting.

When the song ended, Adam walked over to Tommy and bent him back and began to give him a passionate and seductive kiss, in front of everyone. He pulled back and licked his cheek before whispering, "That wasn't for entertainment, just pure joy…"


	5. Bipolar

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

"That wasn't for entertainment, just pure joy…" Adam's smooth voice lingered in my ear. Did he really just say that? I was about to respond with something equally meaningful, when the singers' eyes seemed to fill with both agony and pure bliss. He stared straight past me, backstage. I looked up at him, trying to figure out what had suddenly happened to the once intimate male. The concert was on intermission, and it had wrapped up with Fever. The band had about half an hour to rest, but Adam just froze, his hand still wrapped around his microphone, and his other black-nailed hand cupped my face. His eyes still bore both contrary emotions. I looked behind to see _him. He _sent Adam into a spiraling black warp of depression. _He_ was a despicable douche-bag._ He _left Adam for another man. _He _broke Adam's heart in two, and I had to mend it back together as best I could.; though I knew, even if my Babyboy always had a smile on his face and looked happy, there was still some black hole in his heart that only one man could mend. _His name _was Brad Bell.

Monte, Longineu, Lisa, and I all stared at Adam, before he slowly walked up to Brad with a look of absolute horror and ecstasy. We all followed him in suit. Neither of the exes spoke a word, just stared at each other with unexplainable eyes. The air was so tense a knife would snap in half if it tried to cut it. I only stared at Adam, waiting for his next move.

"Brad…?" the broken brunette barely whispered. My stomach felt queasy the way he said his name. I didn't want Brad to manipulate my Babyboy…

"Adam…" he breathed, suddenly pulling him into a loving embrace.

My heart broke. He ruined EVERYTHING! Adam had just kissed me and practically told me that he kissed me because he wanted too. He wanted to kiss me, and that can only mean one thing. He _loved_ me, right? Why else would he _want _to kiss me? I wouldn't want to kiss Brad (saying that name makes me want to spit venom) for no reason, only if I loved him.

"You bastard!"

I don't really know what happened after that. Brad was on the ground, scrambling to get back up, but Adam tackled him and kept punching him, screaming profanities.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU LEFT ME! I LOVED YOU, AND YOU JUST KILLED ME ON THE INSIDE! YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Adam screamed, slapping Brad hard across the face.

The singer got up and some tears were falling from his face. I just stared at him. However I intervened and took Adam's hand, leading him away from his cheating ex. I brought him to the green room and sat on the couch with him. "It's alright, Babyboy…" I cooed, running my fingers through his black hair.

"T-Tommy…I _loved_ him. He was my soul-mate. I _wanted_ to marry him and love him," he sniffled, hugging me hard, needing comfort, wanting comforting. And I was all he wanted right now.

"I know…" I murmured.

"Lovebug?" a soft voice asked.

Adam's head immediately shot up and stared at Brad. "WHAT?" he hissed.

"I…"

"I don't love you!" the brunette suddenly screamed, jolting up from me and slapping the tortured looking man across the face, "I love Tommy!"

_I love Tommy. _Those words rang in my ears. Did he really just say that he loved me, in front of his ex? This was all happening so fast. First I was playing the cords to Fever, and then Adam kissed me, saying he did it for joy, Brad showed up and Adam practically kicked his ass, now he's saying he loved me?

"Lovebug, I know I hurt you, but you need to understand that I didn't break-up with you because I wanted too! I had to break-up with you because…" he seemed to be holding back tears of his own. "Drake…He loved you and he said he would do something terrible to you, if I didn't leave. I only did that because I loved you!" Some tears escaped Brads' eyes as he looked at his former lover. "Baby, I could never hurt you on purpose, I love you more than anything. I still love you more than my own life and would do anything for you. And that's why I broke up with you, only because of that, otherwise we would be married right now…Remember how you told me you wanted to be mine forever?"

Adam choked a little and turned his head to the side. "Cheeks, I can't talk about this right now, I'm in the middle of a concert," he said, pushing past Brad and running back on stage, wiping away tears. Great, thanks Adam. I know you're hurt right now, but you left me with _him. _This was not how I wanted things to work out. I looked up at him and saw that his tears had vanished and he had a smirk on.

"Damn, is he gullible?"

My eyes suddenly widen, "WHAT?"

"Oh, you're still in here, well it doesn't matter, Adam's not going to listen to you right now!" he yawned, and a certain gleam glistened in his eyes. "You see, Adam only calls me Cheeks when he was about to forgive me for something, or he just need to think. But there's always the time when we're fucking each other. So, since he just called me that stupid nickname, I'm going to be his boyfriend soon; yet again!" he smirked at me, crossing his arms. "You're out of the picture, yet again, Mr. Fag."

My left eye twitched and I stood up and ran up to him, fury engulfing me. "WHAT THE HELL? You lied about that entire thing, didn't you?" I screamed.

"Yea, you see, I'm only in it for the money. Adam's so rich now, if I were to marry him or at least date him and ask him for things, he'll get me anything I WANT!" He breathed in my face and I nearly gagged. It tasted like tobacco and cigarettes. This bastard was going to use Adam and his past love to get money! Why the hell would he-

"You're…You're going to get all the money you can out of Adam, then dump him and run with the money! You're going to have Adam broken hearted again for your own selfish desires!" I gasped, suddenly realizing his dreadful idea and I nearly exploded with rage when he laughed and nodded.

"You're smart for a dwarf! Well, I got to go!" he practically skipped off and I just stared after him.

Adam did love Brad. He still did, even if he claimed to have loved me, but if that bitch said the right words to him, he could take him back and get him right into his clutches. I had to try my best to knock some sense into Adam and try to get him to reason with the fact that Brad only wants him for his money! That's what he's wanted all along! Just Adam's money and to fuck with him. This was not good, not good at all!

"Five minutes until next half of Mr. Adam Lambert!" the intercom rang. I ran back to stage to put my bass on. When I reached the stage, Adam was passionately kissing Brad and tears were welled up in his eyes.

I was too late. He was already hypnotized by his words…

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

Tommy saw Adam kissing his ex and his heart nearly shattered from both guilt and jealousy. However, in between both those feelings, betrayal snuck its way in his heart. So it was a lie. Adam only used Tommy for his own selfish needs and lust. He never knew that his former friend and crush could be such a douche. The lovers pulled away from each other and Brad grinned. He licked Adam's cheek before waving and going back into the audience. The singer smiled lightly and gathered his band around. Tommy couldn't look at him. It was just so unbearable that he could do that. Just kiss his ex after telling someone else that he loved him. That was just...No words could fathom it.

"Hey, guys, I need you to change the song…Do 'For Your Entertainment'. Okay?"

"But Adam-"

"Just do it!" He smirked a little and walked to the front of the stage. The lasers and flashing lights went off and the blond could see Brad, dead center in the front row. He didn't feel like playing, but he would. For the fans, not for fucking Adam-

"_So hot out of the box, Can we pick up the pace, Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained." _Adam strutted towards Tommy and began to sensually rub against him.

"_Push the limit, are you with it?, Baby don't be afraid, Imma hurt you real good baby, Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say, Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display, I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed, Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name." _He tugged on his hair, winked, and danced to center stage bending down and looking at Brad.

"_No escaping when I start, Once I'm in I own your heart, There's no way to ring the alarm, So hold on until it's over."_

And to everyone's surprise (including the fans) Adam added a lyric. _"Because once it's over and my heart is shattered, there won't be an in, only an out, bitch." _He grabbed Brad's head and shoved it in his crotch before pushing him to the ground and strutting over to Tommy (like he owned the damn place) and shoving his tongue down his throat.

Adam Lambert is one bipolar bitch.


	6. Lustful

Red, blue, orange, and all the colors of the rainbow created an array of illusions in the thick air. The crowd was screaming, just waiting for any song Adam Lambert could give them. Brad was standing right in front of the singer, looking up at him with passionate eyes, but behind that false hope, was a manipulating scheme, just building up to destroy that famous sensation.

Everyone began to play the beginning to "For Your Entertainment", but Tommy just didn't have the feel to it like he always did. He just strummed strings with no soul or passion. His brown eyes stared blankly ahead, and nothing was going to release him from this funk.

"_So hot out of the box, Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained." _

This song always got Adam horny and energized, so he couldn't help but go over to his bassist and begin to rub against him and pull on his hair. His hot breath was trailing on Tommy's face and he could feel his enthusiasm rub off, but make no difference on the pissed male. Not to Adam's surprise, but the blond didn't seem to be into the sexual tension.

"_Push the limit, are you with it?, Baby don't be afraid, Imma hurt you real good baby, Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say, Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display, I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed, Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name." _

With a quick change of heart, the singer strutted towards center stage where his now boyfriend sat. He smirked slyly and bent down to his eye level and put two fingers under his chin, looking straight at him.

"_No escaping when I start, Once I'm in I own your heart, There's no way to ring the alarm, So hold on until it's over."_

Adam leaned in as if he was going to kiss Brad but instead, he put his microphone in between their lips and sang a lyric that wasn't in the provocative song.

"_Because once it's over and my heart is shattered, there won't be an in, only an out, bitch." _

He grabbed Brad's head and shoved it in his crotch. After he rubbed his head in his pants, he pushed him to the ground, and stood up, going on with the rest of the song.

"_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, You thought an angel swept you off your feet, But I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment."_

He practically ran over to Tommy and gave him mouth sex by shoving his tongue down his throat and tracing every inch of his it. When he pulled away slowly, a bridge of saliva parted, and Adam licked his cheek. Tommy just stared at him in shock. He didn't stop playing his chords though (he did all the songs subconsciously from practicing so much). His face was bright red and he didn't know what to think at the moment.

By the next verse, the singer had made his way back to his ex and began singing straight to him.

Brad just stared at his bipolar lover in complete awe; what exactly was he doing?

"_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet…" _Obviously Adam wasn't as soft as he made himself out to be.

"_You thought an angel swept you off your feet…" _And he certainly wasn't as angel at the moment. More like a horny demon that was torturing two males just for the entertainment.

"_But I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment." _

The rest of the song went out in a random stray of events, nothing going in order and Adam just dancing, and having mouth sex with Tommy. And by the end of the song, he was out of breath, but he had enough energy to take his place in the middle of the stage and look straight at Brad with a sexy and smug look. "I hope that was enough entertainment for you, baby. 'Cause that's all you're getting," he snarled attractively (yea, that's possible). He threw his microphone at Brad's head and walked off stage. The fans were quiet, but then erupted with a huge bang.

Tommy didn't even notice; he just followed Adam to the back stage. The singer stopped in the middle of the hall way and turned around, a harsh look in his eyes and he glared at Tommy. "Come here," he hissed. The bassist obeyed and walked up to Adam, not sure what he was planning. All he knew was that the next second he was pressed against the wall with something poking at his stomach, and the brunettes' eyes gleamed with lust and loneliness. "Tommy…I do love you so much, and I wanted to take it slow, but I've haven't been laid in almost a year…" he breathed on his neck. "I'll understand if you don't want too…" he moaned, just trying to keep the beast under control. Tommy had no idea what to do. Maybe he couldn't think because of Adam's pulsing erection in his stomach, or maybe it was the fact that clearly he had won over Brad. Adam could be his tonight, and he defiantly wasn't going to let that slip by.

"I think we'll have to fix this…" he whispered, grabbing the bulge exerting from Adam's pants and he nearly growled, attacking the blonds' lips. Their lips played with each other, parting then closing the gap. Adam bit on the bassist's lower lips and pulled at it, like a lion pulling meat of a bone. He began sucking on it, and licked Tommy's teeth, which eagerly opened, accepting the singer's tongue like a welcome guest. Adam banged his fist on the wall besides his lover and he gasped, opening his eyes and looking at the eccentric blue ones in front of him. They were glazed over with complete lust, and nothing more. Tommy couldn't do it. This wasn't Adam, just some sex-craving beast that was upset because his ex decided to show up and practically ruin his show…

"Adam…" the bassist breathed, releasing his hand from the erection rubbing against him. The singer whimpered and licked his neck.

"What?" he nearly snarled when Tommy gave no sign of compassion.

"You don't want it like this. You know it and I know it. You're just hurt is all. Sex isn't going to solve it," he cooed, putting his hand against Adam's cheek. His lustful eyes locked with his brown ones. They had a staring contest of dominance, and the more powerful male won.

"I do. It's what I want…"

"So, you're going to rape me? Because I'm not going to make love to you while you're like this. It won't have any love at all, just sex. If we are to have a relationship, I don't want to have sex, I want to make love. You may not think right now that is much of a difference, but it is. So, I'm going to ask you one more time. If you really are the Adam I know, will you please reconsider what you're about to do?"

"Fuck, Tommy. If you loved me you'd bang me right here!" he groaned, sucking on the blond's neck and squeezing his arm.

"No, if I loved you I would stop you from your sexual urges. I'm not going to have sex with you because you're hurt. And you know just as well as I do that you would regret it too..." Tommy whispered, stroking the brunette's gelled hair.

"Excuse me…" Adam hissed, pushing himself up from Tommy and giving him a cold stare before locking himself in the dressing room. The smaller could hear groans of pleasure erupting from inside. He knew what he was doing. Since he could help the singer with 'his problem', he had to do what he wish Tommy had done. Truth be told, it got the blond a bit hard, knowing what his Babyboy was doing in there, but he controlled his urges. The door opened and Adam came out with tears on his face. "I…I don't know what I want anymore, Glitterbaby. It's just all so confusing, and I just want you to be mine. I didn't mean to force anything on you. For Gods' sakes! About ten minutes ago I was about to kiss you against your will, and who knows what would have happened if I got you in bed," he shook his head; trying to rid the bad thoughts. "Brad has this hold over me that made me lose all self-control, and I don't know…" he blushed a little, "I get pretty horny…" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry…"

"You're really bipolar, Babyboy," Tommy chuckled. "But how did you know everything Brad was talking about was a lie?"

"Every time Brad lies, his right eyebrow twitches," he smiled, "It's a trick I picked up that I guess he never realized. Sorry I hurt you, but you know me. I like to make thing dramatic, so I couldn't help but break it to Brad like that."

Tommy grinned and nodded, "Fuck yea, you had everyone fooled."

"Oh, it felt so good. Even when I shoved his head in my crotch, I couldn't help but be in the moment!" Adam said, getting a bit riled up again, but he exhaled and blinked. "I mean, I don't have any feelings towards Brad anymore, but payback's a bitch, so I _had_ to break his heart the most horrible way I could think of," he laughed, and then his mouth formed an adorable yawn, "I'm pretty tired…I'm going to head back to the bus…" He smiled and held his hand out to Tommy, waiting for him to take it. A blush covered the smaller males' cheeks, but he took his hand, walking down the hall, hand in hand. "I can't wait until we get to Vegas…"

The limo waited for them, and they even managed to avoid the hoard of fans. No one was in the car yet, but Adam really didn't feel like waiting for the rest of the band, so he told the driver to send for another one when they were done signing autographs. Tommy still grasped the singer's hand and he practically sat on his lap. They had their little fetish in the car, and when they finally arrived at the bus, Adam essentially dragged Tommy into it; he was so damn tired, but that didn't stop the singer from planting a heated kiss on his bassist's lips. "I can't wait until we get our own hotel room," he mumbled against the glossy lips. He pulled away with a smile and jumped onto the top bunk.

Tommy followed in suit, climbing into the bottom bed and slowly closing his eyes.

As much as he wanted to believe that this relationship would work out smoothly, he knew at the bottom on his stomach that things were going to get complicated, and hearts would be broken.


	7. Liar

"I did not wet the bed, Lisa! You're totally over reacting and going crazy! I mean…" a voice yelled, trailing off and trying to defend itself of a false accusation.

"If you didn't wet the bed, then you must have walked over to the sink, poured water on your underwear, and then got a bucket of water that smells like piss and drenched your mattress. Huh, did you do THAT, Monte?" another voice intervened, trying to prove the deeper voice wrong.

"I…"

A melodic laugh filled the air and Adam opened his heavy eyes, adjusting them to the sun that leaked through the cracks in the curtains. He yawned lightly, but stayed in his spot, listening to his dysfunctional band try to solve an unknown mystery.

"Oh, damn. This is working out better than I thought!" This voice made the singer smile a bit. Oh, how he loved that small, bad ass tone.

"What…What do you _mean_?" Monte hissed and even the brunette could feel his cold glare at Tommy. He would have liked to have slept in more, but when you're living on a bus with four rowdy people, sleeping in isn't an option.

Adam sat up and rubbed his bed head, looking to the side and seeing Monte in wet underwear, Lisa debating what happened last night, and Tommy practically peeing his own pants from laughing so much. He blinked a couple times, adjusting his blue orbs to the scene. "What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and jumping out of his bunk, wobbling to the fridge.

"Sorry, baby…Did I wake you with my laughter?" Tommy asked, looking at the tired brunette and walking up to him, wrapping his small arms around his lover's waist with a smile. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You see…" His glossy lips formed a sly and evil smile. "I put Monte's hand in warm water last night, and he pissed himself," he chuckled, kissing Adam's cheek. It seemed that neither Lisa nor Monte found their sudden affection towards each other to be out of the ordinary, so they didn't comment on it. Only the guitarist's rage radiated off him. Adam merely poured himself a cup of coffee and smiled a bit. He was glad no one was making a big deal about them being a couple. He liked keeping things low key (_hardly…_)

"YOU DID MAKE ME PISS MY PANTS YOU DWARF!" Monte yelled, running up to Tommy and tackling him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head. The weight lifting off of Adam's waist made him frown a bit, but he guessed Tommy deserved what he got for pulling a prank like that on the guitarist.

"EW! Get your piss panties off of me! They're seeping through my pants!" the bassist whined, squirming from Monte's grip.

"Good, this is what you get for being such a bastard…" he snarled, and Tommy's eyes traveled to the still tired Adam and he gave him puppy dog eyes, begging for his support to back him up on the out of control prank.

"Please…Help…" he whispered before spitting in the guitarist's face. Once he released his grip from the blonds' small wrists, he jumped up, running behind his much bigger lover. "Ah! Save me!"

"You spit in my eye! Fuck, you're so dead little man!"

"God, you guys are so gross…I'm taking a shower," the brunette announced, giving Tommy a sweet kiss and walking into the small bathroom. They were on the road again and wouldn't be in Vegas for about half an hour more. Luckily for Adam, he had slept through most of the trip. Even though he did feel bad for the poor driver who stayed up all night; but that's what he's paid for.

He looked at himself in the mirror, just observing his features and he was okay with what he saw. For God's sakes! He was Adam Mitchell Lambert; how could he NOT like what he saw?

He brushed through his hair quickly, stripped and jumped into the extremely cramped shower, letting the hot water relax his sore muscles. He groaned a bit and began to clean the sweat and Monte's pee off himself (when Tommy hugged him, some of the pee rubbed off on him-and he was not happy about it-). Once he was sure all of the pee and other fluids were off of him, he walked out and dried himself off. He was fairly sure that when they ended up in Vegas, everyone if going to want to go hit the craps (especially Tommy). So, he decided to dress casual. He put a large amount of gel in his hair, slicking it back, and put on some ripped Devi jeans, a tight black shirt that held onto his structure, and he also applied his eyeliner, as well as eye shadow. And how could he forget his top hat? Yep…He was in a top hat type of mood.

He left the bathroom and everyone was already dressed and ready to go. Monte and Tommy had already taken their showers in the second bathroom and were clearly mad at each other. Lisa was jamming to her ipod and pretending to play her imaginary guitar, and humble Longineu was eating his muffin. The bus had already stopped to the requested casino that probably Tommy had asked to stop at.

"Let's go," Adam said, snapping everyone out of their little worlds and back into reality. They all nodded and the blond grabbed his lover's hand before walking off the bus.

Lisa and Monte chatted on the way into the casino while the gay couple made goo-goo faces at each other, clearly enjoying one another's company.

They made their way into the gambling palace. Slot machines, bar counters, and dirty people filled every inch of the building. Tommy grinned and practically jumped to the nearest bar. He ordered scotch, straight up. The bar tender gave him a crystal glass with a minimal amount of alcohol in it.

"Why are you getting wasted before you gamble? Don't you want a clear mind so you can concentrate?" Adam asked, sitting down next to his tipsy boyfriend.

"Nah. I'm better at everything when I'm drunk, including sex," he stated, winking, and causing the singer to blush.

Periodically fans would stray up to them, asking for autographs and pictures and they obliged. Tommy had five drinks and was clearly going to the drunken side.

"Come on, baby. You've spent half an hour here. Let's go all out and at least try to win some money," Adam suggested, picking up Tommy and slinging him over his broad shoulder. The smaller male whined and pounded playfully on his back.

"Mommy! I want more drinks!" he moaned, going limp and allowing his partner to take him to a craps table before setting him down.

"Now do what you do best, Glitterbaby," he said, patting him on the back.

Tommy and Adam played for about two hours. They didn't win a whole lot of money, but they spent time together and their very new relationship blossomed. Even if they both were a little drunk. And it even seemed that the alcohol they consumed made things run along smoothly.

"Oh, baby, I love you…" Adam whispered, Eskimo kissing his lover who pecked him on the lips.

"Yea…I…" he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, his eyes locked on a petite female with golden locks.

"Tommy?" her melodic voice questioned, walking up to him.

"Oh…Oh, my god! Emily? I haven't seen you in years! My god, you look beautiful!" Tommy screamed, practically hopping up and down in joy and tackling the small female to the ground, smothering her in kisses. He seemed to go from drunk to completely sober for the girl. Adam just stood there in a state of confusion. Who was Emily? And why was his boyfriend freaking out over her? Watching him cover her with glossy kisses made his heart ache. He thought that Tommy only kissed him…That his lips were only meant to touch his skin.

She laughed a laugh that could melt any male's heart. "Oh, baby. I missed you too. I can't believe I get to see you again!" she giggled, standing up and holding his hand, brushing some of his hair from his shocked face and pecking Tommy on the lips, which only made Adam a bit more queasy. Her gorgeous blue eyes spotted the jealous singer and she smiled at him, her perfect teeth glistening in the flashing lights that surrounded them. "And who you might be?" she asked.

He was about to responded, introducing himself in a glamorous way, when Tommy cut him off, a smirk on his face. "That's Adam Lambert. I'm his bassist!" he stated proudly. But his triumph soon faded, and he grabbed her petite hand within his and whispered, "God, you were my best girlfriend. I wish we had never broken up. It's too bad you had to move…" he breathed. "I loved you so much!"

Adams' hurt eyes widened and he stared at his lover. He just said that he wished they had never broken up. And when he introduced the singer, he didn't say anything about them being in a relationship, so he obviously wasn't proud to be his boyfriend. God he was made a terrible mistake, assuming that Tommy wanted to be his. But he said he _loved_ her so much, that's pass tense, right? So maybe…

"Actually…I heard you were with a band, so I tracked you down and I wanted to ask you…" she gulped and little and her face went bright red. "If you wanted to start dating again. I mean, I really do like you Tommy…" Emily gushed, laughing a little.

"Oh…" the bassist said, smiling still, but hesitating on what to say. That was it. That's what cracked Adam. He knew for a fact that if Drake came up to him and asked him if he wanted to start dating, within a millisecond, he would have said, 'Sorry, but I'm in love with Tommy' and he would have meant it too. But the blond hesitated, and he didn't seem to care at all that his boyfriend was right here, enduring it all. So, Adam did the hardest thing of all. It wasn't meant to be. He wasn't trying to feel sorry for himself; he just wanted this bastard that he use to call a boyfriend to be happy.

"Of course he would love to start dating you again!" the singer purred, slinging his arm over Tommy and grinning. "When you left he wouldn't stop crying and he kept saying over and over again that he just wanted you back and that you were his soul mate. You know the usual!" Adam exclaimed, smiling at Emily who was beaming back. It was true. Emily left about ten months ago and he could still remember the blond going to his house and just bawling day in and day out about how much he loved her. Adam was his shoulder to cry on.

"Really?" she yelled, hugging both Tommy and Adam together. "Oh, you both are so sweet!" She then pulled away and took the bassist's face into her hands and kissed him on the lips. Adam felt like he was going to throw up. Sure, he had watched many people kiss, and sure he may have kissed a lot of guys in his life time; but watching Tommy kiss a girl that he loved made the singer want to crawl into a hole and die. And what made it even worse was the fact that he didn't pull away. He seemed to enjoy it...

"Well I'm going to leave you two love birds alone," the brunette said. And before he ran off, he took the most prized possession off his head and placed it on Tommy's. "_Thanks for loving me, 'cause you were doing it perfectly_," Adam sang, grinning. It was a false grin though. He'd much rather be crying.

Emily squealed, "Oh, I love that song! But I thought it was 'Thanks for loving me, 'cause you're doing it perfectly'. Isn't present tense?" she asked.

"Not anymore…" was all Adam said before walking off. When he was far enough away, tears began pouring down his face. Why was he like this? Did he just ruin his relationship? Or was it Tommy and his lack of effort to stop the love radiating off of his ex?

He didn't even know _why_ he was crying. They had just started dating, but Adam felt like they could've spent the rest of their lives together, and he hoped that that would have happened. But that didn't seem to be the case. Ugh, he felt like such a drama-queen. Why did Tommy have to go and make him cry like this? He already cried enough yesterday with Brad, and he didn't need a new reason to shed tears. God, it was all happening so fast. First the mugging, then Brad, and now Tommy. But what makes it even worse is the fact that he fell for it. He fell for the sweet kisses and comforting hugs. He's so gullible! Plus, he _has_ to work with the bassist. He could fire him if he wanted too, but he's not that cold-hearted, even if Tommy is…

God, maybe he should have taken Brad on his offer. But he actually thought Tommy was caring and lovable. But obviously not. He just cared about kisses and fame apparently.

Adam walked out of the casino, and let the hot rays of the sun beat down on his teary face. He sneezed and sniffled, holding himself as he walked away from the building, not really caring where he was going as long as it was away from his former lover. But you know what? They weren't even lovers in the first place. The only reason the bassist liked him was because he was horny after a sexual song. He was probably just hard too. Had he even said that he _loved_ Adam? No, he doesn't think so. And even if he did (which the singer knew he _did not_) he probably didn't mean it because he's a back-stabbing bitch. Screw Tommy.

Screw the world.


	8. Secret

I had my heart break once because of Brad and even Drake left me in shattered pieces, but I thought Tommy would be different. I thought he had honestly loved me and wanted to be with me. I know I did. Hell, I got mugged and I even confronted the mugger to give me back the earrings I had bought for him. You would think after all the crap I went through for that bastard; he could at least have the courtesy to be loyal to me!

But no, I don't want him to stay with me over guilt or force. I want him to be with me because he _wants _to be mine. Be my Glitterbaby. But maybe I moved too fast for him because I suddenly assumed he wanted to be my boyfriend…But I didn't rush him, did I? Excuse me for wanting to be with the one person I've always wanted to be with. The fans just thought it was all for entertainment, but no; it was for my own selfish bliss too. And fuck, Tommy enjoyed it, and we _all _know he loved it. Otherwise why would he be practically asking for a kiss by rubbing his ass against mine? Huh? Oh, fuck. Maybe _he _was doing it for entertainment, and I was doing it for my own selfish reasons. No, he couldn't. If he was, then why would he lead me down a false road? Why would he kiss me and care for me so much? Why would he act like we were in a relationship? Damn, I was so fucking confused.

As I fought with myself, I somehow managed to stumble back to the bus, sniffling and rubbing my eyes, trying to clear my vision, but it was futile. I could have gone to the hotel that was located right next to the venue and casino, but I wanted to be in a small area. I had to talk to someone; to get this off my chest and rant. The only person near me was the driver; I most certainly wasn't going to discuss my relationship problems with him. The rest of the band was still gambling, and I could care less as to where Tommy was, so I pulled out my iphone and dialed the first number I saw.

"Hello! Cassidy Haley here!" a chirpy voice answered and I just bawled into the receiver. "Oh, god…Adam, are you okay, baby?" his voice quivered. It didn't surprise me that he knew it was my crying. He knew me too well.

During American Idol, he designed some of my extremely fashionable outfits and he even voted for me. I loved wearing his clothes and we've been friends ever since I met him (and we even tried dating, but we both thought it would be best just to remain friends).

"Classy (one of my many nicknames for him)…I-I'm having issues!" I stammered and yelled into the phone, the tears making their way out of my eyes on their own.

"Obviously, sweetie. Come on, tell Classy what's up…" he purred, and I knew he was sitting down, cross legged and staring intently at nothing in particular just ready to hear what I had to say and I poured it all on him. About everything that had just gone down with Tommy and I. "Shit…Baby, I hate to say this, but you brought this upon yourself…"

That's the one thing I didn't want to hear and of course, he said it. "How?" I snapped, trying to keep my tears and anger under control.

How could this possibly be _my_ fault? Tommy was the one being bitchy and saying that he loved his ex-girlfriend in front of his present boyfriend! It's not my fault I got jealous and just presumed that he wanted to be with her instead of me. Shit, maybe I was too quick on my feet…

"Well, you're suddenly assuming that he can just embrace his sexuality like that. Adam, you may not realize this because it's so easy for you, but being gay does come with its disadvantages. And you do realize that Tommy is bi, right? Sweetie, he's going to like girls. But he won't _love _girls," Cassidy explained, trying to break it down for me.

"But Classy! He didn't even tell her I was his boyfriend! He didn't care! He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" I practically snarled into the phone, rage building up over my sorrow.

"Nobody but myself, huh?"

I froze and my breath suddenly stopped. "Baby, was that Tommy?" Cassidy asked in a whisper. "Adam, tell him you're sorry…"

Normally, Cassidy's advice was superb, but I was going to fight my own battle with my own tactics. I wasn't going to be the one blamed for this fight. I was Adam freaking Lambert, and not even Tommy can make me think lowly of myself, or make me cry anymore (or so I thought).

So, no, I wasn't going to apologize. It may not be my best trait, but I was stubborn and I wasn't going to allow myself to be pushed around by Tommy and his 'bi-ness'.

I turned my head to see him with his arms crossed over his chest and he looked slightly pissed off and arrogant. But it didn't intimidate me. I was taller than him, so I had stature on my side. But did I have emotional control on my side? Oh, hell no.

"Yea, nobody but yourself," I responded back sharply, "God, you know Tommy, I thought what we had was special, but obviously not, because you're being a total bitch about it! If you didn't want to be my boyfriend then why didn't you just tell me that?" I yelled, shaking slightly and trying to keep my tears restrained, but it was freaking hard.

"Adam, you're such a fucking drama queen! I'm sorry if I missed my girlfriend! I loved her, but I somehow managed to get past all that to be with you. So I liked kissing her! Is that a crime? You kissed fucking Kesha! You kissed a whole bunch of people, but you don't see me calling you a whore or anything because I didn't care!" Tommy shot back, using the word 'whore'. It was almost, _almost_, just as bad as the word faggot to me. He seemed to be seething with rage, and I met him there. "No, all I cared about was what was happening now, but you obviously can't look at the future because you're so hung out on the past! So I had a girlfriend, are you going to kill them? Fuck, man, you're so clingy!" he hissed, glowering deathly at me.

"Clingy? You're calling me clinging? We haven't even been in a relationship for twenty-four hours and you're already making false assumptions! You know, maybe this fight was a good thing. Now we both know we're not compatible with each other. Go screw yourself, Tommy. Because I'm certainly not!" I snapped, glaring at him, tears bridging on my eyes. "Or, I have a better idea; why don't you go get Emily to give you a blowjob? She'll probably LOVE that!"

Maybe it was never meant to work out. He just realized that he was bi because he loved me, but perhaps it was all just one big fucking mistake. It wasn't going to work out worth crap, and we both knew it. So, you know what, I'm glad this fight happened. Now we don't have to keep living a lie that we both somewhat liked each other. And then again, now we both hate each other. In fact, after what Tommy was about to say to me, I fucking _despised _him.

"Yea, Adam. I _really _want your tiny dick in my ass! That's the best you got? Oh, no! Adam won't be able to butt-fuck me! What ever will I do?" he asked, putting on a show and scowling at me. "I'd never want you to fuck me, even if you were the last person on earth, only a faggot does that kind of shit. And since you're a faggot whore, it shouldn't be too hard for you to find someone to butt-fuck, huh Adam?" he yelled, and then his eyes suddenly widened, as if he had just realized what he said tore me apart on the inside. And it did.

The tears that were almost pouring out of me finally broke the barricade and escalated down my cheeks. He said the two words that hurt me the most in the same sentence and I started bawling like a baby (as pitiful as that sounds). "Fuck you, Tommy!" That was all I could muster up to say. It was pathetic, I know, but I couldn't think with that sentence running through my head. It just hurt so freaking much. I'm not a faggot whore. No, I'm not. I'm gay, and that's something I can't help. And I'm not a whore because I've had sex, sure, but not with just any random stranger. Only people that I knew and liked. Of course, I banged Drake and Brad, but they were my boyfriends. Even though now I regret ever fucking Brad after his entire scandal. And now I'm _really_ happy I didn't do anything with Tommy except kiss him which unfortunately, I still didn't regret! I wanted to so badly, but I knew I still liked him, even if he was the bitchy bitch of Bitch Mountain located in the center of Dick Field!

I ran past him and out of the bus towards our hotel. We hadn't checked in yet, but I would somehow manage to talk to the person at the desk and get our room. And fuck me. Why was I so cheap? We were only going to be here one night so I booked one big suite for the entire band to share. Oh, well, no use in complaining about it now. At least it wouldn't just be me and Tommy. Monte, Lisa, and Longineu would be there too, but they would somehow manage to bring up the subject of the tension that would soon hang in the air…

"H-Hi…Adam L-Lambert…" I sniffled to the man behind the counter. He looked at me oddly for a moment then typed a couple things into his computer.

"Ah, Mr. Lambert. You have the Holiday Suite. Here are your keys," he said, handing them to me and smiling. "Have a nice stay."

Oh, fuck how I wish what he said would be true, but it wasn't going to be a pleasant time at all. No, because Tommy thinks I'm a faggot whore.

I tore the keys out of his hand and went on the elevator, dreading the trip up.

Floor one.

Floor two.

Floor fucking three.

Shit, how many fucking floors were there? I actually screamed a bit. I screamed out all my problems and tugged on my thick hair, just trying to let it all out, any other way I could other than tears. When I eventually reached floor seventeen, I bolted towards my room and slid the key through the door. I didn't even look around at the amazing features of the huge room. No, I went straight to the nearest bed and collapsed on it, bawling my eyes out. Why did this have to happen? It was going great until fucking Emily came along! Why, why, why? God, this happens with all my boyfriends, I'm just so fucking unlucky, and I hate crying! There has to be another way to let my sadness ands hate roll off.

And that's when I thought of it.

I rose from my bed and walked into the bathroom, looking around, trying to find the exact object I was looking for, and un-surprisingly enough, I found that specific object. A glistening cheap, pink razor. I've only cut myself once, and that was in high school when being gay was the worst thing you could possibly be. I got picked on a lot because I was a ginger, and pretty heavy. And of course, being the 'gay theatrical kid', didn't help my problems at all. But, now, it was for the most cliché reason of all:

A break-up.

With a heavy gulp I gently placed the razor against the thin skin of my right wrist and pressed down forcefully. I pulled it back about five inches and withdrew the blade. Warm liquid trailed down my arm and dropped to the ground. It felt so fucking good, but I knew I couldn't let anyone see it. It was my own little secret.

So, I wrapped it in a gauze (this hotel was packed with essentials), and threw the bloody razor away, cleaned the floor of my blood and lay back on the bed with a content smile.

My dirty little secret.


	9. Carefree

The door opened and shut, but I didn't pay any heed to it. However, with my luck, it was probably Tommy coming back to call me some more awful names. But he couldn't break my mood, no. I was too happy with myself; I had finally stopped crying and I took care of it the old fashion way (or as you stereotypical bastards like to call it, the "emo way"). Sure, it wasn't the best method for relieving stress, but what other option was there? It's not like I can just run away from my problems…That wouldn't be fair to my fans…And I loved my fans. Yea, they can get annoying, or even aggressive sometimes, but they're always there for me, and they won't just ditch me for some bitch like Tommy obviously would.

"Shit, Emily…I missed you so fucking much…" I heard Tommy's voice mumbled into something and a woman gasped.

"Tommy, I feel the same way. I love you so much. I'm so glad we're back together. I'll never leave you again…" she cooed, kissing him. So I was right, it was Tommy. I didn't think he was a big enough jerk to actually bring his "girlfriend" back with him.

I could hear their sucking from thirty feet away. My eyes shut and I got up from the bed that I was originally going to stay in, but it was right in the middle of everything. I didn't feel like seeing that bitch and his whore at the moment, so I walked to the nearest door and slammed it shut, feeling the ground shake. I leaned against the wood and slowly slid down, tears rising to my eyes again and pouring down. So much for not crying anymore.

"W-What was that, Buttercup?" I heard Emily whisper and I just about threw up. Buttercup? What the fuck? Glitterbaby was so much better! No, don't think like that Adam. From now on, he's Tommy to you. Or, Bitchy Bitch located on Bitch Mountain in the center of Dick Field!

"Just Adam. He's such a drama queen. Leave him alone, love. Let's get caught up," he muttered, seductiveness trailing his voice, and my hot tears just kept pouring out. Fuck him. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom that was attached to my room and searched around for another razor. Thankfully, I found one and tore off the gauze to my already damaged arm. It was dried with blood, but new liquid was trickling out, making a path of crimson down my arm and dripping onto the ground. I wouldn't even bother cleaning that up. Who was going to come into my room anyway?

With a heavy gulp I pressed the blades against my flesh for the second time today and went wild. I didn't do it gingerly at all. I just kept cutting, and cutting, just letting it all go. It hurt, but felt so fucking good at the same time! The cool razor cutting my pale skin just made all the anxiety disappear. Why wasn't I doing this earlier? Crying makes me look and sound weak, but cutting myself allows it all to vanish, and nobody will know a thing!

I groaned lightly and gripped the counter, panting lightly. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were still bright red from my new round of tears. My hair didn't fair better, and I suddenly got the sudden urge to dye it. Just fucking dye it any fucking color I wanted.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the phone, ringing down to the front desk.

"Hello, this is Jennifer," the woman answered.

"Hi, do you have any hair dye in your gift shop?" I asked, getting a bit jittery and just wanting to fucking jump off a cliff to get this fucking adrenaline down.

"Um, hold please," she ordered and I could hear her whispering to someone. "Yes. We have three colors: blue, green, and bright red. Would you like to choose a one? Then I can send someone up to your room and give it to you. We'll charge it to your bill," Jennifer offered.

Fuck yea. I didn't want green because frankly, I had no desire looking like a leprechaun. Red wasn't good because I was already a ginger, and there was no way I wanted to exaggerate that fact. So, I guess blue was the winner. "Blue," was all I said before hanging up and walking back to the bathroom.

I didn't even bother wrapping my arm and I let the blood pool around in puddles everywhere. I bent my head down to the sink and get it wet and wash it slightly. I grabbed a towel from the rack and dried it off, slinging it around my shoulders so none of the dye would coat my black shirt.

My wrist pulsed in pain, but my adrenaline overlooked that fact. I heard a knock at the door and practically sprinted to it, opening it up and grabbing the dye from the person. "Thanks…" I mumbled, running back to my bathroom and locking the door. I didn't need to read the directions; I've died my hair plenty of times before.

I ripped the box open and mixed the essentials together. I squirted it on my head and rubbed it into my hair (after putting on my gloves). Once it fully coated my once black mane, I was supposed to let it to soak in for an hour. In that time, I would just fucking sit in my room and think about more songs for my next incredible album. Too bad I walked out of the bathroom to do that.

"Oh, f-fuck, Tommy! Harder! Fucking harder!" I could hear Emily scream from the bedroom besides mine. They were having sex right in my ear shot and Tommy didn't seem to give an ever living fuck about it. No, I wasn't going to cry. I'm Adam Lambert, and I don't cry over some douche bag that calls me a 'faggot whore' and bangs his girlfriend purposely in ear shot of me. No, I don't care.

I walked out of my room, and out of the suit, my arm still dripping slightly from the blood, and my hair still a whitish-blue from the dye. And you know what? I don't care. I was going to go to the bus, grab my stuff, go back up to the room and blast some music. I was going to take a shower, get my amazing hair, and fucking ignore Tommy. Sure, I'll work with him, but that's it.

When I got to the lobby, I (not surprisingly) got stares from strangers, both in awe and disgust. I must have been a sight. But I didn't care. This was by far the worst day of my life and I could care less about how other people perceived me right now. When I got to the bus I tore through my luggage and got everything I would need, but I couldn't help but see Tommy's beloved black creepers…Fuck him. I'm in charge of this band and can do whatever I damn well please.

I grabbed his prized shoes and walked to the small and confined bathroom. With a smirk, I dropped them "accidentally" into the toilet flushed it and they became soaked. But I wasn't done. I looked through some cabinets and found bleach and peroxide. I poured both bottles into the toilet along with his shoes. But just to be even more of a douche bag, I got some milk from the fridge and poured the entire gallon in there too. Let's see that bitch wear those creepers now.

With a snicker I picked up my stuff and hopped out of the bus and back up to my room. I could still hear them fucking through the walls, but I just smiled and put a mix CD into the CD player and blasted it at full volume.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Caught in a bad romance, Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah, Roma Roma-ma, GaGa, Oh la-la, Want your bad romance…"_

The banging on the walls (along with their pitiful moaning and groaning) ceased and I just grinned, humming to the tune that penetrated my ears. I had locked the doors so Tommy couldn't barge in and ruin my 'me' time.

"_I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything, As long as its free, I want your love, Love love love, I want your love…"_

Listening to Gaga reminded me of writing 'Fever' with her, and I suddenly smiled a bit. When I was composing it, the only person I could think of was Tommy. That song was meant for him, and he didn't even realize it. Now I regret ever putting him in my thoughts when I sang that stupid tune.

"_I want your drama, The touch of your hand, I want your leather studded kiss in the sand, I want you love, Love love love, I want your love…"_

Just listening to music soothed the pain, and I began to take off my heavy attire. First all my necklaces; earrings; rings; bracelets; gloves; shirt; boots; socks; and tight skinny jeans. Now I was left with wet dyed hair, make-up, and a torn up arm.

"_You know that I want you, And you know that I need you, I want it bad, A bad romance…"_

After taking off my heavy artillery, I began to sing to the lyrics, draining out any other noise than the sound of Gaga's voice and my own. I neatly folded my clothes and took out a pair of clean boxers that I was planning to wear to bed. With a smile I walked back into the bathroom and washed off all my make-up so I was just Adam. Not broken Adam. Not Glam singer Adam. Just Adam, and that's the Adam I love. I danced to a couple more tunes of Gaga and jumped into the shower, using the special conditioner that was supposed to lock the blue into your hair.

The shower calmed me, and my head was cleared from all the drama. I looked down at the drain and blue swirled in a little whirlpool of bubbles and water. I smiled to myself, excited as to what my hair would look like. But then sighed, realizing this was going to be the next biggest thing since I shaved half my scalp. I mean, come on! I'm sure the media has something better than the main headline being 'Adam Lambert dyes his hair blue!' Seriously, when I was in Wicked, there was no headline saying I had an immense cold after the show like there would be now. Being famous is great and all, but it does come with this crap…

The shower and pounding of the cold water made my mind wander off to depths it normally never does soar too, but today was different. Today was one of the worst days I've ever experienced. I loved Tommy, I really did. He was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with (or so I thought). Was Cassidy right? Did I really force all this on myself? Or was Tommy involved? Well, of course he was part of the problem. He's such a fucking bitch! I mean, I'm not cruel enough to bring a girl to my hotel room and bang her right besides my ex-boyfriend. But obviously, he didn't care. No; he never cares. I was right when I said he only cares about himself because truly, he's selfish.

And to think about everything I went through for him. Sure, I didn't want him to by my boyfriend out of pity or anything, but you could think he would have some kind of courtesy to not fuck his girlfriend with me in the same room. I got the crap beaten out of my by some random homophobe because I walked home alone. Apparently, Tommy couldn't stay with me for the rest of the shopping spree. And fuck! How much were those earrings? Fifty dollars? I should take them back when he's sleeping…

I could feel the blood run down my body and to the floor of the shower. I grunted slightly and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and slowly breathing. If I had known cutting myself would be like drugs, I would never have started. But unfortunately, it was too late. Once you sniff the crack, there's no going back. Once you cut, you can't stop. And now I'm in this predicament…

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair, my eyes shut as I faced the moment of truth. Here it goes…

I opened and my blue orbs went wide. My hair was still a bit damp and poking out in all directions. And the blue color was electric. It was the same color as my original blue streak, but it was my entire head. I grinned at the result. "Not bad, Adam…" I complimented myself. I grabbed gauze and wrapped it around my now clean (but still clearly damaged) wrist. After I endured that pain, I pulled on my clean pair of boxers and walking out of the bathroom into my bed.

Paparazzi was playing now, still at full blast and I turned it down to 50% so I could go to sleep, but still not hear Tommy and Emily fuck.


	10. Stress

Sorry…I kind of made it Adam's POV without thinking for the last few chapters…

* * *

**Adam's POV**

My eyelids felt heavy as I opened them and I blinked, staring at the ceiling, trying to recall last night's events. I groaned and got up, walking into the bathroom. When I faced the mirror, my breath stopped. "FUCK ME!" I screamed, tugging on my thick forest of hair. It was a fucking blue color! Blue as the freaking Statue of Liberty's ass! Did I do this? I looked down at the counter and the remnants of hair dying were clear. I must have. But why the hell don't I remember it? What could have possibly led me to paint my perfectly black hair? I had finally settled on my signature jet black color because it was a clear indication that I was trying to suppress my ginger roots. But blue? Fuck me, it's just…Well, it wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be. But how would you feel if you woke up and your hair was the color of artificial cotton candy? Wearily, I looked back at my reflection, and the rest of my face was practically foreign. Other than the fact that palpable bags hung from under my eyes, the white around my blue orbs were red; from crying? Was I crying last night? WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I REMEMBER? If I was crying was it because of something Tommy did, or what he had done? Shit…

"Adam! What's wrong?" Monte asked, barging into the bathroom and staring at my oddly colored hair in amazement. Then, with a quick change of heart he began laughing his sorry ass off. "Oh my god! Adam, why the hell did you do that? You look so funny!" he was in hysterics, holding his sides as he stumbled to the door. "Everyone! Come here and look at Adam!" Monte called, tears emerging from the corners of his eyes and falling from his sneering fit. He was always the taunting type, but if someone were to even judge him, he'd burst out all defensive. Such a hypocrite…

"N-No! Monte, don't-" I tried to stop my overacting guitarist, but everyone, including Tommy and Emily, crowded into my large bathroom and stared at me with amazement. I couldn't help but blush slightly at my choice of hair color. I just hoped to some God that they didn't laugh at me like Monte was. If I was insecure before, I can't imagine how my self-esteem will be now. But I have a pretty good feeling that my fans are going to support me in these desperate times.

Obviously, I had dyed it myself, but why can't I recall dying it? If fact, why can't I remember last night at all? It's all blurry until Tommy and I got into a fight and he called me a faggot whore. Did I bang my head or something?

Longineu joined Monte on his laughing fit and didn't even try to make this horrible dilemma any better! "Dude, I know you like being different, but blue is just so…Oh, man, I don't know!" he declared, slapping me on the back with a huge grin on his face. "Have you been smoking weed?" Longineu asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"What? NO! I don't even remember when I did this," I shouted, indicating my hair, "it's like…I don't know…All blurry?" I mumbled/questioned myself and everyone around me.

"Adam, sweetie…It's…different," Lisa said, smiling, at least trying to make me feel better about my chaotic hair situation. I frowned deeply and sighed, running my finger through my now blue mane. It felt the same: soft and smooth. But its appearance was far from 'Adam Lambert'.

I didn't even look at Tommy or his reaction to my new style. Frankly, I didn't give a damn about what he thought. "Really?" I asked, looking at the rest of the band, and they nodded their heads, trying to make it seem alright, but I knew I looked like crap. I'd rather have gone with purple or something! But thank GOD, I didn't put green in my hair! I'd look like a fucking leprechaun…

"Adam, if you want, we can go out shopping today and get you some black dye so you can turn it back? We don't have the concert until tomorrow, so we can get you back to normal if you want. Or you can try out your new look. I personally think you should take a chance…" Lisa suggested, winking at me with encouragement.

After she posted her idea, everyone parted, whispering nonsense about me. In about three seconds, they got bored and went down to breakfast without even consulting me, Emily, or Tommy about it (which I didn't like; ideally, I would rather be in a cage with a loin than stuck in an awkward situation with _them)_. But (just my fucking luck) Tommy and Emily stayed in their places, which really pissed me off. I just wanted to be alone and try to figure out why I can't remember last night. And I won't be able to think with my stupid bassists' eyes boring into my back.

"Adam, I like it. I liked your hair black too, but blue it just as cool," Emily piped in and I didn't even acknowledge her comment. Hell, she had to come here and break things off with me and Tommy. Screw that bitch, I fucking hate her! Okay, I can't really hate anyone (except Tommy), I'm not that mean, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. Sure, it wasn't entirely her fault that we broke-up (and I even began questioning if it was a break-up; maybe we weren't in a relationship to begin with…). It was both mine and Tommy's fault for not taking ourselves as a couple seriously. But still, Emily just HAD to show up and make this big controversy between us. "Adam?" she asked again, and I glared at her, pushing her slightly to get out of the bathroom.

"Move," I sneered, grazing against her shoulder and walking into my room, just about to leave and go to breakfast with the rest of my ditching band.

"Hey, man. Don't be such a bitch to her. She just asked you a question!" Tommy defended; grabbing my shoulder and jerking me back to face him and his whore. "Apologize!" he yelled. His shrill voice pierced my head, and it throbbed.

'_Fuck…Why the hell does my head hurt?_' my brain pulsed and I grasped my temple area, trying to stand up straight. The world seemed to be spinning at an alarming rate, and I was standing still, watching the abstract blur pass me. It made me dizzy, and my vision was becoming more and more incoherent. "Fuck you…Tommy…" I mumbled, stumbling a bit. I could see his eyes widen at my drunken posture. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled before my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell forward to the ground.

_Only darkness surrounded me, and it was complete silence. My head felt better in this watery bliss, and no noise could penetrate through the immense blackness that filled my surroundings (or so it seemed)._

"_Go away…"_

_Tommy? That was his voice, but who was he telling to go away? Me. That's who he was telling to go away. And you know what? I'll gladly leave his sorry ass behind…_

"_I didn't mean any of those things I said; I promise…I'm just a bitch. A very, very bitchy bitch. I love you, and nobody else. The things I said were meant out of rage from my own impulsion. None of it was true. I guess I wasn't ready to embrace my sexuality, and I pinned it on you. But that's still no reason for the way I acted. So please wake up baby, so I can tell you how sorry I am…"_

_No, he wasn't telling me to go away. Then, who disappeared? I'm his Babyboy…I'm his…_

_

* * *

_

**Tommy's POV**

Adam had just been a bitch and pushed Emily. Fuck him. Why was he being such a douche about this? Man, I knew that even though I called him all these awful names, I didn't mean any of it. He would always have a special place in my heart. "Hey, man. Don't be such a bitch to her. She just asked you a question!" I defended, grabbing his shoulder and jerking him in my direction. "Apologize!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. My pissed off expression turned to one of concern quickly when he grasped his head and began to wobble a bit. What was wrong with him? He kind of looked like he had had a few too many shots, but the pained look twisted in his face stated otherwise.

"Fuck you…Tommy…" he mumbled, stumbling forward and placing his hand on the wall for support, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell forward. Swiftly, not only out of instinct, but also out of apprehension, I grabbed him before he fell to the floor.

"Adam? Adam?" I yelled, shaking him a bit, but he didn't respond. Oh, no. What had happened to him? Was he sick? No. Then it hit me. I knew exactly what was wrong with him. It was stress. My mother had always told me that stress can cause your body to react differently in anyway that may be. Adam has been so fucking stressed and strained over our break-up, and he couldn't let any of it go. So instead of crying and being a baby about it all, he dyed his hair. And it finally took a toll on his body and he collapsed under the immense pressure. It was my fault he was hurt, and I had sworn to myself I would never put him in harm's way again when he got mugged after I abandoned him in the store. He got the crap beaten out of him because I was a coward to my feelings. Now look at him. Passed out in my arms, and his hatred burning through it heart.

"T-Tommy, what's going on?" Emily asked behind me and I tensed, tears rising to my eyes. Fuck me. What had I done? I was such a fucking bitch! I called the love of my life a faggot whore, I banged a chick in his ear shot, and I've just been a terrible, terrible person to him! And he's been nothing but kind to me since he's known my sorry ass. I didn't deserve him. I had to make things right, but my gut told me I was too late for that. Was I too late? Oh, god I hope not…

"Go away," I sneered, gently placing Adam's head on the ground, standing up and looking at Emily; tears were streaming down my face. "I'm sorry, we can't be together. I didn't even enjoy the sex! I was faking it all! I did love you; I really did, but not anymore. I love Adam, and he's the only person I'll ever love. I'm not saying it's your fault that we broke up, but you caused this entire controversy between us. So please, just leave and never come back…" I chocked, trying to wipe my eyes free of the drops of regret pouring out of them.

Emily seemed to grasp that fact that I didn't want her anymore real well. She sighed and looked straight at me. "Whore." That was all she said before slapping me hard across the face, causing to a stinging bruise. The small female grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her. I didn't care. At this point nothing mattered except Adam and his health. And I really hoped that he would be okay.

I bent down next to him and cradled his head in my arms. "Adam, Babyboy, wake up…" I pleaded, burying my face into his now blue hair. "I didn't mean any of those things I said; I promise…I'm just a bitch. A very, very bitchy bitch. I love you, and nobody else. The things I said were meant out of rage from my own impulsion. None of it was true. I guess I wasn't ready to embrace my sexuality, and I pinned it on you. But that's still no reason for the way I acted. So please wake up baby, so I can tell you how sorry I am…" My mouth quivered and I could feel his neck move from under my cradling position and a smile appeared on my face. He wasn't dead (it's not my fault that my mind always leads to the worst possible theory…).

He groaned and grabbed his head, opening his eyes and looking up at me. Immediately he scowled and rose up, grunting and rubbing his forehead. "Fuck, what do you want?" he snapped, clenching his left eye shut.

"A-Adam…I'm sorry-" I tried to apologize, but he interrupted me and erupted into blistering fury.

"Sorry? Sorry for what exactly? Breaking my heart? Hm, as I remember you said you didn't want my tiny dick in your fucking ass because that's what a faggot whore would do! That's _all _I am to you Tommy, some singer who likes being butt-fucked! And you know what, that's fine, because I'm not going to see you as anything other than the one guy I loved truly, and who tore my heart like it was newspaper you were trying to tear into confetti!" he yelled, wincing from his sudden outburst.

"No, baby-" I tried reasoning with him, but I could tell it wasn't going to work, he was too hurt…

"Don't. Just please. Leave me alone. I'll work with you because I have to. I won't fire you or anything, but just leave me alone. I can't handle this anymore," he pleaded, gripping his head again and gesturing me out of his room. "Leave."

I obeyed, tears bridging over my eyes again, and I quickly left his room. No, I wouldn't cry. I _was_ going to win Adam's heart back. Even if it fucking killed me.


	11. Shattered

Listen to the song "In Pieces" by Linkin Park! Then you'll totally get the jest to how Adam feels!

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Once Tommy had left, I sighed, falling back onto the bed and closing my eyes, the suns' rays burning through my corneas. I had no idea what to do. It was at times like these I would discuss my problems with Tommy and he could possibly give me some advice. But I've never had it this bad. And I couldn't just go up to my bassist now and ask him what to do. He _was _the hindrance to my hatred. And I never thought I would say that; and as much as I wanted to believe I hated him, I still loved him. So, so deeply. He was my heart, unfortunately. My bastard, short-tempered, fucking little heart.

_Well stop being such a pussy drama queen and go tell him that! You're just feeling sorry for yourself Adam. And you do know you have a tendency to do that kind of stuff. So get off your lazy ass, go up to Tommy and give him a "Fever" kiss. Once you swap spit with him, everything will go back to normal, and you can stop abusing yourself.  
_

Shut up brain. I'm not listening to you right now. You're not being rational. You may say I should forgive Tommy, but my devil inside is stating otherwise. At this point, I don't care what you have to say. I'm all for Satan inside.

_You're being a fool. Do you really want to be miserable without him? Because that's what you're going to end up being. Sad. Alone. Miserable. Non-glamtastic. All throughout your life. Because you know just as well as I do that if you are with anyone other than Tommy, it won't feel right._

Shit! Stop clouding my mind with these theories of loneliness..._  
_

My head was pounding, I felt dizzy again, and overall, I just felt like crap. I couldn't believe I had passed out either. It just doesn't make sense. I mean, I have a theory to my little "breakdowns", but I don't want to really think that stress is causing this. And not only was Tommy the core of my hatred, he was also fueling my stress. It was like he was a cancer to my body. I mean, look what he led me to! My hair is as blue as blueberry blast Kool-Aid! I wanted to cry over my hair situation, but I don't think I have any tears to spare, honestly…

My thick lips tugged into a frown and I couldn't help but choke up a bit. This was ridiculous. Why was everything falling apart as we speak? Normally, I'm the hardcore rock singer that blows everyone away. Now I know why relationships ruin friendships. It was so obvious. I mean, see what happened to my best friend, who I thought was _straight_. Or maybe he was straight and just wanted to experiment, and I was his variable. No, he wouldn't do that, would he? Then again, I thought he was a kind-hearted little elf man, and see where that got me?

My stomach growled and I exhaled again, getting up. I didn't care what I looked like. Not like it's gonna change the appearance of my hair (as much as I wanted to believe that smothering my face with make-up would work, I knew deep down in my gut that it wouldn't). I walked into the bathroom, changed the bandages around my wrists (it was pretty bad; it's like the wounds opened up last night), put on a little eyeliner and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a simple QUEEN shirt. Good enough? Pssh, understatement of the fucking year. I looked like shit. My bags hadn't dispersed yet, and my blue hair was practically saying, "Hey, all! Look at me! Burn your pupils into my back and STARE into my glamtastic soul!"

When I walked out the door, I didn't see Tommy in the room and assumed he went downstairs for some food too. I couldn't avoid him all the time, so I might as well see him only when required. I was just hoping, if not praying, that my wrists would heal up soon. I knew it was a drastic mistake to cut myself in the first place, but I couldn't help it. Of course I had a choice to take the smart way out and _not _physically harm myself, but in all honesty, I think physical damage is much less harmful then mental trauma.

I took the elevator to the lobby where they served the food and spotted my entire band in a big booth. I couldn't help but smile a little. My bassist may have been a douche bag to no extent, but everyone else was completely amazing. I'd date any of them (no, I wouldn't; you learned your lesson ADAM! No dating people who were your friends). Now that I think about it, why would I even think that? I'm just getting messed up in the head. Tommy screwed me up (and he didn't even screw me physically). But as he said, he didn't want my tiny dick in his ass, so I guess that'll never happen.

After piling eggs, bacon, and syrup on my plate I sat next to Monte, across from Tommy, but just stared at my food and began eating. I was quite hungry, but I didn't feel like tasting my food, so I just kind of shoveled it in and swallowed it whole. My appetite was there, but my tongue didn't feel like savoring anything.

"Hey, Adam. What's up with your wrists?" Longineu asked, and from that simple question everyone's eyes bored into my arm. I gulped lightly and had to quickly think of an excuse. Why hadn't I planned this out earlier? I knew my band was extraordinarily nosy, so I should have thought of a story!

"It looks like you got cut, are you okay?" Lisa chime in, eyeing me wearily. I just hoped to GOD that her motherly instincts didn't kick in and began questioning me.

I simply shrugged, "Thought I'd try something new…I don't know, it's what ninjas do…" I mumbled, shoving some syrup encrusted bacon in my mouth. Great fucking excuse, Lambert. You just told your band that you're wearing gauze's around your wrists because that what fucking Naruto does. Is that really the best pretext you could think of? Sometimes I wonder if I was dropped on the head as an infant.

"Dude, don't go emo on us!" Monte laughed jokingly and slapped my wrist and I had to bite on my tongue to hold back a hiss. Well, at least they bought it. But I couldn't help but notice Tommy's brown eyes sink into my bandages. He knew something was up, but I didn't care. Maybe it'll give him a guilt trip or something. Not that it would matter. Nothing could get through that thick and selfish exterior of his.

I continued eating slowly, avoiding eye contact from everyone and just focusing in on my eggs and bacon. When I was done, the band was still engaged in their conversation of rating the people in the restaurant based on their looks (normally, I have a blast at this game, but everything about me is slowly taking a turn for the worst). I sighed lightly and excused myself. I kind of wanted to be alone, get away from them and just relax. I needed some advice and I knew who to call.

I could feel their eyes watch me as I walked out of the lobby. But I could feel an intense pair of eyes burn a viscous hole into the back of my sparkling shirt.

Once I was outside and walking towards the bus, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Cassidy's number. It rang seven times. Shit, it was his answering machine. "Hey, there! Just leave a glamtastic message after the beep!" His voice was so happy and perky. It had to make me smile. If I could, I would totally date him. But I didn't want to ruin _that_ friendship too with my kisses. Maybe my kisses were poisonous?

"Hey, Classy. Babe, I need to talk to you about something. More advice?" I asked, exhaling deeply into the phone. "I'm pretty stressed. Thanks Classy," I said, hanging up and looking up at the sky, squinting lightly. It was kind of nice outside. I enjoyed the warm air seeping in through my clothes. It was really relaxing, and even my wrists began to stop pulsing in soreness.

"Adam?" I whipped around and Tommy was staring straight at me, his eyes fairly wide, but there was intense seriousness on them. I narrowed mine and wanted to tackle him rip his throat out. No I didn't. I loved him too much to do any harm to him.

"_What_?" I practically spat and he seemed to be trying to keep himself together.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to your wrists?" he snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at me with an equal amount of venom. It seemed like he had been trying to be nice, but Tommy's just a little bomb ready to explode at appropriate times.

"Why the _fuck_ should I tell you? Are you deaf? I told Monte why I was wearing the gauze's, and I don't feel-"

"Really? Then why the hell is blood seeping through your "ninja accessories"?" he asked, and I looked down at my wrists and sure enough there were speckles of blood spotting the white fabric. I blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Adam, why did you do that? Why did you dye your hair? Babyboy, stop messing with yourself," Tommy said, uncrossing his arms and walking up to me.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want! You can't control me anymore! Your days of deceit are over!" I hissed, grabbing my wrist and hiding it behind my back. That was a clear indication of being guilty with the charge of self-abuse.

"Well, you're not handling this very well, Adam! You can't hurt yourself! Think of everyone that cares about you! Not only that, but I can't live with myself, knowing that I caused you to actually harm yourself in any way…" he muttered gently, his eyes suddenly filling with regret.

"Then I guess you should have thought about that before you began ranting and insulting me when I thought you wanted to get back with your girlfriend!" I spat, retaliating and trying to hold back my tears as best I could.

"Babyboy-"

"Stop calling me that! Only my _friends_ can call me nicknames! You address me as Adam and that's it!" Ouch, that was really harsh wasn't it? Well, look at what he's put me through! I can at least not call him friend! That seems fair. I fucking dyed my hair and cut myself because of his outbursts.

But he truly did look sad at that. Was he going to cry? Shit, not again. When I saw him tearing up in the room this morning, my heart nearly shattered to pieces at the sight. "Fine, _Adam_. I didn't want her to be my girlfriend. I want you to be my _boyfriend_."

_Boyfriend. _I loved that word when someone said it to me. But not right now. I wanted to be his partner too as much as I hated that. I hated everything that was happening right now. Hated. Hated. Hated. Hated.

"Sweetie-ADAM. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. But don't hurt yourself because of me. I'm not worth _that_ kind of result. In fact, after the way I treated you, I'm not even worth having you or being in a relationship with you…" Tommy said sadly, looking at the ground. Damn right he wasn't! But he looked so pathetic and vulnerable right now. I just wanted to take him in my arms and comfort him. But instead, this happened:

My eyes darted at him and I took a step back. "Listen, I know you're all sorry and stuff, but it's not going to work. I've never been in this bad of a break-up! And I'm starting to question if we were even in a relationship! I'm sorry. But I'm just some faggot whore to you, sweetie. And frankly, that's all I'll ever be to you…" I whispered, tears rising to my eyes.

"I…I didn't mean that. Adam…" he gulped lightly, but kept his eyes locked on mine. "I'm just an idiot. What I said to you didn't mean anything, I swear to fucking Satan. Babyboy…I fucking _love_ you! And I wish I had realized that earlier before I was such a moron. I mean, Jesus! I banged my girlfriend in your earshot, and called you such an awful name! Sweetie, I'm an idiot! I know I am…" he mumbled, taking my hand in his.

I quickly pulled back and tried not to glare at him. "Tommy. I'm sorry, but you defiantly messed it up. I won't ever forgive you for this, you know. And I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it does. You just messed it up!" I yelled, wiping now brimming tears. "But the sad thing is that I can't _help_ but love you! I hate it! I want to hate you so much, but it's not working!" My hand rose and I slapped him hard across the face. I know that's something a bitch would do, but frankly, I didn't care at this point. But then my eyes widened when I realized what I had just done. Did I just really…SLAP him? Even I wouldn't stoop that low.

His eyes widened and his hand flew up to his cheek. It was bright red and I could see tears emerging from the corners of his eyes. OH SHIT. Don't cry, Glitters…

"I'm so sorry-" Wait, why was I about to apologize? He deserved it, didn't he? After all he's done to me? No. Not even he deserve that. Maybe we're even now? He called me awful and inflicting names, and I bitched slapped him. And I can pack quite a slap.

My phone rang and I quickly answered it, sniffling and pushing past him, bawling into my receiver at what just went down and what I had just done to Tommy.

"Baby, what's wrong?" It was Cassidy, and as I walked away from the bus, away from the venue, away from Tommy, I spilled all my problems onto him.


	12. Fever

**Tommy's POV**

It all happened so fast, but I could comprehend the fact that he slapped me. Why? Oh, shit that was the world's stupidest question. Earth to Mr. Ratliff. You're a fucking screw shit (what the hell is a screw shit? I don't know, something I made up…Don't judge me, I'm in a difficult place right now…). After everything you've done to him, he's being kind by just merely slapping you. He probably wants to kill you, but he's far too nice to do that. But still. Having him slap me was a hard indication at how royally screwed up I had actually been.

But shit. I've been trying so hard to win his heart back, but I'm not capable of going to levels at which I'm lower than my partner. Sure, it's been as hard as hell trying to get through to him, but I didn't give up. I would never give up. He was far too important to me.

And much to my dismay, involuntary tears made their way to the corners of my eyes. Crying was really starting to piss me off. Adam seemed to be fighting with himself about whether or not he was satisfied with what he had just done. He even tried to apologize, but his phone rang and he quickly pushed past me, running away and I knew he was crying. Fuck me, bitch. I'm such a loser. Hell, if I was in Adam's position, I wouldn't forgive me worth crap. I've just done so many awful things to him. It's embarrassing.

My hand fell from my cheek and I slumped back to the hotel, looking at the ground as it were fucking Satan showing his ass to me. I just felt like complete shit. I still couldn't grasp the reason as to why I did all that I had done. Was it because I was afraid of my sexual orientation? Or was it because I knew that I wanted to stay committed to Adam, but commitment scared me? Either way, it's no excuse for how I've been. When I finally made it up to my room, everyone, except Adam, was in the living room. And I seemed to be a buzz kill because they all stopped laughing and looked at me with intense eyes.

"Tommy, what's wrong? Adam seemed kind of in a rush to leave breakfast and you soon followed him. Is everything alright with you guys?" Lisa, I love you to death, but you should seriously mind your own business. Sometimes her maternal traits got a bit annoying when she constantly needed to know if you were alright or not.

"Yea. Whatever, he's fine. Not dead…" I mumbled. How was I suppose to answer that? It's not like I can say he's alright! That'd be so hypocritical of me. I was heading towards my room, but Monte stood up, eyeing me wearily.

"Man, you know something that we don't. Spill it," he ordered.

"Listen, guys. Nothing is wrong, I promise. Stop butting into our business." I didn't want to be harsh, because honestly, I don't think I can handle more people hating me. Adam's hatred was as if ten thousand glam singers already wanted me dead. It hurt, to be honest. And it hurt so bad, not only because of our potential relationship, but because we use to be such good friends, best friends perhaps, and I messed it all up.

"Sooner or later, you're gonna have to tell us…" he slightly hissed, crossing his arms and looking pissed off. He was such a girl. It was like he needed gossip to survive.

I didn't feel like talking to them anymore or retaliating to Monte's comment, so I secluded myself in my room and looked up at the ceiling, willing myself not to cry as I lay on the bed.

I had to do _something_. I couldn't imagine myself just sitting here crying and not at least attempting to get Adam's heart back. But he didn't want me back as much as I wanted him. He was my everything, but I have no idea how I could actually show that to him. I need to think of a place, action, and time to do something simply magical. Something that would blow his mind away. Something that he's been wanting and I could somehow grant him his wish. But how do I find out information like this? It's not like I can go up to him and ask.

So with a sigh, I logged into twitter and as usual, fans were smothering me with meaningless junk. Of course I love them to death, but sometimes it becomes overwhelming. It's true, that I wish I could go back to normal. To being a nobody. But if I was still a nobody, Adam wouldn't even know I exist. Which is a good and bad thing at this point. I sighed lightly and went into Adam's page to see if he updated, but he hasn't in a couple days. No surprise there. If I had my best friend bash me with everything I've done, the last thing I would want to do was update my twitter. However, there might be something of use here…I scrolled down and something in particular caught my eye. Well, now. What do we have here?

_Oh how being kissed in the rain turns me on. :) Wish someday it would happen… __TommyJoeRatliff__ Miss you Glitterbaby! ;)_

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. If my immense gayness had taken over I might have began to tear up a bit, but then again, I'm still partially straight, and do have some manliness left within me. He must have sent this when I was still in LA and he went to New York for some Glam Nation stuff. I remembered I had replied with something, and said Babyboy. Oh, how those fan fictions nerds [like me] love using Glitterbaby and Babyboy in their fantasies and what not. But I'm not one to judge. Express yourself anyway you want. However, that wasn't the part that caught my eye…

Interesting; with this simple tweet (or 'twat', whatever floats your boat), an idea started forming in my head on how I would make this master plan work and make Adam like me (and hopefully love) me again. This was going to work. It _had_ to work. And if it didn't, I either wasn't doing something right, Adam was way too stubborn, or I messed up to a point of no redemption. And hopefully, none of this would happen. And if it were possible, this would all work out smoothly. But are we going anywhere where it rains? Oh, shit I don't know. Does it rain in Costa Mesa? Probably not with my fucking luck. I couldn't rush things. I would make the glam singer love me over time. Well, not really because he doesn't even want to face me. I would wait until it rains, somehow get Adam outside and just kiss him in a sweet and passionate kiss. That way he would know I cared.

Another particular tweet by Adam caught my attention and I sighed lightly at it. I was going to do it, but it would knock me down a couple levels in dignity. But if it would help me get my Babyboy back, I would do it. I actually couldn't believe I was considering doing this though. How could Adam even _like_ this particular object if he was gay? You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, but, unfortunately, you'll have to wait and see. Yea, I'm such a bitch.

I didn't even bother taking a shower that night. I just put my phone away and lay back on my bed. Not really going to sleep, but just closing my eyes and allowing my mind to wander to depths of confusion, suspension, and mystery. And a small dream graced my thoughts. It was a rather pleasant dream about Adam and I. And how we loved each other, to no end.

* * *

Adam took in a deep breath and walked down the stairs, barefoot as usual (with his perfectly glittered, pedicured, and sparkling toenails) and began singing,

"_There he goes, My baby walks so slow, Sexual tic-tac-toe, Yeah I know we both know, It isn't time, no, But could you be m-mine?"_

I gulped lightly and decided to be adventurous. He was turned to the side, standing on the stairs and looking at the audience with their sudden outbursts of excited. So, I took one hand off my bass and wrapped it around his waist and leaned my head onto his back, smiling a bit. It's not like he could push me away. The fans sucked this sort of crap in. It was like their air.

I could feel him tense a bit, but then he quickly turned around and put his hand up to my face and began backing away. _"We'll never get too far, Just you, me and the bar, Silly ménage a trois, sometimes, Would you be m-mine?, Would you be m-mine?, Would you be m-mine?" _His voice was like metaphoric honey that dripped from his sparkling lips. It was intoxicating. I kept staring at him, and he lifted up his hand and curled his index finger towards him, indicating that he wanted me to come closer. Eagerly, I took this bait and practically pranced to him. The crowds' screamed filled the air.

When I reached him, Adam suddenly turned his back and rubbed it against mine. As I played my bass, I sensually polished his clothes with my sweaty skin. He didn't seem tense, and I took it that his intimacy towards me was his way of saying he forgave me? Oh, shit…I hope so and hopefully I wasn't getting too far ahead of myself. _"Oh baby, light's on, But you're mom's not home, I'm sick of laying down alone, hey, With this fever, fever, yeah, My one and own, I wanna get you alone, Give you fever, fever, yeah…"_

I could feel his ass buck into me and I grinned, almost falling over, but holding tightly onto my instrument. His eyes caught mine and his hand wrapped around my chin and he leaned down at me, putting the microphone in between our lips. "_There it goes, You stole my so and so, 'Cause, sweetheart, No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me, Or can find, Time to be m-mine, mine…"_

He suddenly pulled the mic away and replaced it with his tongue. He licked my red lips and I opened my mouth, waiting for him to just mouth rape me! Anything; I was fucking deprived. But the raping didn't come. Instead of kissing me like normal, he just grabbed my cock through my pants and practically glared at me while squeezing my junk through my tight skinny jeans. I bit on my bottom lip and kept playing and the crowd was squealing with too overexcited fan girls. Seriously? What's the appeal of seeing two grown men kissing and fondling each other? Okay, that was a stupid question. If two grown women make out that defiantly got me hot and wanting to ejaculate all over the place (but now that I know I'm bi, I wonder if seeing a couple of guys getting it on would arouse me? Ew…). But aside from that, Adam Lambert had his perfectly manicured and glittered hand wrapped tightly around my cock. He had a vicious smirked playing on his lips. He was either teasing the crap out of me, forgiving me and indicating things were fine between us, or just plain doing it for entertainment purposes and nothing more.

"_Let's get inside your car, Just you, me and the stars, Kind of ménage a trois, sometimes, Would you be m-mine?, Would you be m-mine?, Would you be m-mine?" _His grip released from my penis and I sighed in relief. That fucking hurt-

But the pain only started because he practically ripped my hair out as his grabbed my blond bangs and pulled towards him and then out. In and out. I was starting to get a headache from the constant tugging on my scalp. A small groan escaped my lips as my hair roots screamed in pure agony. Why was he doing this to me? Uh, OW! And he didn't even give me a break because he quickly released my hair and spanked my ass super hard. I bucked forward and gasped lightly, but was soon brought back up when the oddly acting glam singer clutched my bleach tresses again.

"_Oh baby, light's on, But you're mom's not home, I'm sick of laying down alone, hey, With this fever, fever, yeah, My one and own, I wanna get you alone, Give you fever, fever, yeah…"_

With his hand still tangled in my bangs, he went behind me and slowly descended his hand down my chest, towards my bass where he rubbed it gently. His mouth was right by my ear where he sang the next verse into my eardrum. Fuck, this sucked, yet it was so arousing at the same time. He was practically teasing me on stage! Which totally got me off, and made me a bit irritated at the same time. WHAT THE HELL? He sang the nine 'yeah' part that were included in the song and in a blur he was suddenly right besides me, grabbing his own cock (like fucking Michael Jackson) and was bucking his hips outwardly, left and right. The crowd went wild as if they wanted to touch it. And god only knows how much I want too…

"_Baby you're mine, Baby you're mine, mine, You're mine…" _And without any warning (even though this entire song didn't go exactly as planned) he just took my hand off my chords and made me touch his "glambulge". A dark blush crept onto my face while he looked like he was having the best day of his fucking life. Bitch, this is such a bitch.

His hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist, and he wasn't going to let me leave. So, I might as well mess with him, right?

I shrugged mentally and squeezed it, looking up at his intense eyes. He didn't expect that and during the lyric he was singing he moaned and the fans went completely berserk. I wouldn't be surprised if one overly horny girl jumped on stage and began to fucking hump us. But then again, I wouldn't be able to blame her. Two glam stars fondling with each other. That gets me off just thinking about it.

"_Oh baby, light's on, But you're mom's not home, I'm sick of laying _(he moaned right here, so it was pretty much "I'm sick of laaaaaaaaaaaaaainyg" His moans are pretty long…) _down alone, With this fever, fever, yeah, My one and own, I wanna get you alone, I got this fever that I can't sweat out…"_

He released his grip on my wrist and during the next lyric, he gently (for like the first time that entire performance, I used the word gentle) grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. His coffee flavor was enough to make me go completely wild with my feelings to him. And at this point, I didn't care who knew we were a couple, I just wanted his peachy smelling hair, tall stature, strong, glittered hands, and coffee flavored teeth to be mine.

I took my hands away from my bass and placed one behind his neck and tangled my fingers in his blue hair, moaning into his mouth. He didn't let go of his microphone, but that arm wrapped around my waist and his other was still securely around my neck. Our eyes were closed, but we could feel the piercing stare of our band and audience members. But that didn't matter right now.

And this kiss made me realize just how lonely I was without him. He was everything a perfect boyfriend could be. Sweet, caring, talented, insanely good looking, complimentary….I could go on for hours about how he makes my world spin around. And I couldn't even get myself to believe that I had hurt him as badly as I did. It just doesn't seem possible.

If Adam was mine again or not, I was going to not only kiss him over again, but I was going to do it in the rain. I was going to make his dream become reality.


	13. Sex

The story is winding down you guys. I'm kind of sad about it because this was my very first Adommy fic. It's like my kid is finally going off to college…*tears*

* * *

**Adam's POV**

The show ended and I felt like I had been rather productive. Not only did I give the crowd a great show, I also surprised myself because I discovered I wasn't a grudge-holder. I guess I'm just incapable of holding grudges against people I love. I mean, I really _love_ Tommy. So in fact, it would be impossible for me to hate him for longer than a week. And I think I showed him that I forgave him for all the crap he's given me. Right? I did that right? Shit I don't know. You would think I did considering I made-out with him on stage. Even though I was a pretty big tease about it.

I mean, I know I should still be fuming, but he's too cute and irresistible for me to hate him over a long period of time. And the truth was I was getting pretty lonely without him. He hadn't even had sex yet, and just thinking about him not being about to butt fuck me was enough to bring tears into my eyes. And I know he said he didn't want my "tiny dick" in his ass and everything, but honestly, I don't think he meant it. In all honestly, I think he was just rushed into the entire being gay thing too quickly. I know it took me until I was at least sixteen to embrace my sexuality. And look at me now. I'm the gay glam star that everyone loves. So, partially it was my fault that Tommy said all those hurtful things because I did rush him into a lot at one time.

I was out in the crowd, signing autographs, taking pictures, etcetera, etcetera; you know the usual. They were actually a good looking group of people. All ages too, and I appreciated that. It made me kind of tingly inside that old women enjoyed my music and actually came to my explicit concerts. Flattering to say the least. There were more females than males, and sometimes I get depressed by that fact. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ my chick supporters, but seeing some gay men would be pretty amazing. But I won't have to get annoyed by that anymore because I'm going to have Tommy in my arms soon. And at this exact moment in time, that's all that matters.

"Thanks, I'm so glad you enjoyed the show," I chime aimlessly, that being my signature line. I flashed a couple pictures with a group of teenage girls. But when they took the picture, I couldn't help but glance at Tommy and he was being attacked by hoards of fan girls. Who could resist his pretty face? No one! But that was going to be my pretty face soon, and I would hold it and kiss it all that I pleased. Hopefully; if he forgave me of course.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lambert!" one girl squealed hugging my waist. She was probably fifteen, sixteen? It didn't matter, she was pretty cute, and if I was straight and her age, I might just have hit on her. I enjoyed her excessive enthusiasm. It got me pumped and wanting to do more shows.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I patted her heard and attempted to go to the next group of fans, but she grabbed my wrist and looked at me intently. "I'm sorry; I have to go over here…" I mumbled, trying to jerk my hand away from his tight grasp. Damn this girl had a strong hold.

"WAIT! I just want to get a picture of you and Tommy. It was absolutely amazing the way you two interact and communicate on stage! It's almost like you guys are a couple! And I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I don't get this year's cutest and hottest couple on my computer! Please!" she begged. Alight, she was a really annoying and persistent one. But she did say me and Tommy were this year's hottest couple, so I'll give her that. But she was right after all. Whatever I can do to get her off my back. I was tired and all this was wearing me out. But if I had to take a picture with Tommy to get her off my case, fine. I'll do it.

"Okay," I sighed and looked over at Tommy. "Yo, Glitterbaby, get over here!" And it was pretty cute because it seemed in five seconds flat he was by my side, looking up at me. Part of me loved the fact he was still nervous around me, but honestly, I wanted things to go back to normal. Even if that meant not being boyfriends.

"Y-Yes?" he asked nervously, looking around him and the crowd was staring at us like we were about to screw each other right here. But I found it rather endearing and powerful to be in the position where I was the one making him nervous. I think he had been tortured enough with me being angery towards him, and I hope I had made things right on stage.

"This girl wants us to take a picture for her, so smile!" I said, grinning and wrapping my arm around his neck and pushing his cheek into my lips. I kissed his face, and I loved the way it felt on my tongue when I secretly licked him. He shuddered lightly and couldn't hold back and almost inaudible moan. Luckily, though she snapped the picture before our hormones took over.

"Thank you!" she screamed, bouncing up and down.

"Yep. Thanks for watching the show. Glad you liked it…" I yawned a bit and pushed Tommy away from me, smiling jokingly at him for a minute and winking. He seemed to be in a state of utter shock and confusion. I shrugged and hugged some girl. She was pretty cute, but not my type (if you know what I mean).

Finally, when everyone had somehow managed to leave, the band piled into our separate cars and drove to the hotel room. I requested a car for myself so I didn't have to share with anyone. I was just too tired to interact with anyone (even Tommy) at this moment in time. I loved him again (even though I never really stopped having feelings towards him), yes, but I would rather go on a long energetic rant than one that I was slurring because I was too tired to even tell him how I truly felt.

When we got back to the hotel, I practically sprinted to our suite and was the first one to arrive. I opened the door and slumped to my room, shutting the door behind me and falling back onto my bed, feeling completely satisfied. It was nice because no one said anything negative about my blue hair, or even mentioned my wrists. They probably just thought it was a wig, and I was attempting a new fashion style. Whatever works for the crowd. We would be leaving here tomorrow to go to San Diego (my hometown!) after a very successful performance, and I had made up with Tommy. Things were working out for the better.

I actually couldn't believe I had slapped him though. A small frown tugged on my lips. Sure, I felt like shit after that, and when I told Cassidy he had told me I had done the right thing, and that Tommy had no right at doing what he was doing. But I still didn't like the way I reacted to it all.

I was closing my eyes, ready to fall asleep (not even bothering to take a shower which is so unlike me) when I heard a soft knock at the door. "Hm?" I groaned lightly and sat up, looking at the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Just let me sleep please…

"U-Um…Adam." It was Tommy's voice and I smiled a bit. My tired eyes opened slightly more as I continued to stare at the door. Why wasn't he coming inside? We had made up, so things should go back to normal. I mean, if he still doesn't want to be my boyfriend, and just wants to be friends, that's more than okay. I'd rather be his best friend than his worst enemy.

"Yea, Glitters? What's up?" I asked, now sitting on the edge of my bed and tilting my head to the side. I found it cute that he was still nervous around me; because before any of this happened, he was the bad ass Tommy Joe Ratliff. Now I, the humble Adam Lambert, was making him anxious. Not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I would take it for now.

I heard him sigh. "I-I…I still feel like I owe you something. Not only for everything you've done for me, but for my behavior. So…I went out on a limb and what I'm about to show you, better break off all the tension…" he whispered, still not visible to my eye. What the hell was he talking about? Break off the tension? Go out on a limb?

"Babe, what is it? We've already made-" Then when he opened the door completely, my eyes just widened and my mouth feel agape.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

Tommy freaking Joe Ratliff was standing in front of me, jet black bangs swept to the side in a meadow of bleached flowers, red lipstick staining his plump and perfect lips, black eye shadow and a large amount of glitter gracing his eyelids. His brown eyelashes fluttered lightly as he tried to keep a serious face. His cheeks were burning red, but that wasn't what made me so shocked.

His petite and small structured body was draped over by nothing but a simple black lingerie. It was frilly on the straps and it was practically transparent. It fluffed out by his hips and it stopped above his mid thigh. It was cut low chest (for women to show off their huge breast), so Tommy's small pecks peeked out in their hairless glory.

"I-I…" he gulped lightly, looking utterly embarrassed. "I read on your Twitter…That…Um," he kind of fidgeted a bit; I could see his chest move up and down with edgy breathes, "...you've always wanted to see a guy in lingerie…And, I don't know…" He scratched the side of his head in dismay. "I thought that if I were to have you truly forgive me, I would have to make it the best make up sex ever…" he mumbled, walking up to me and sitting on my lap and curling his arm around my neck. He crossed his legs so the already too small dress rose up a bit, revealing his naked and smooth thighs. My breath seemed to stop as I took in a sharp inhale. This couldn't really be happening. But what broke me out of my trance was when his lips went up to my ear and he whispered. "You're in control Babyboy…"

And that. That little action made me go berserk.

I grabbed his hair and yanked him on the bed, straddling his tiny waist and looking at him with pure lust. "You really shouldn't have done this…You know how feisty I get," I murmured, bending my head and nipping at his neck. He inhaled sharply and his right hand tangled within my ocean blue hair. I growled lightly and bit deep into his flesh, lacing my fingers with his free hand. "Can you handle what I'm about to do?" I asked, licking his vein up his jaw line and to his nose. I bit the tip of it and rose up, looking deep into his eyes. This was going to be the best angry, make up sex in the entire world!

"I hate sappy things. But you're the one leading. So do as you please," he said, shrugging with a beautiful sneer gracing his face. The hand that wasn't holding mine ran up his small dress, up to his cheek where he placed it there. "Go."

And with his full permission, I turned him over and got him on all fours so his already naked ass was facing me. "With pleasure." I ran my cold hands up the lingerie and dug my nails into his skin, making him shiver. I heard him whimper, and that just got me off all the same. I loved hearing my prey whine for me. I'm gonna tenderize him up than fuck him to the point of no return.

I quickly started to undo my belt and pull down my pants and I was suddenly taken captive by a pair of small hands. I was thrown against the bed and Tommy was on top of me, grinning like mad. "I wanted to drag this out, Babyboy. I don't want you to just fuck me and get it over with, make sense?" he mused, kissing my cheek down to my shirt. I didn't have time to respond because he started to take off my sweat drenched shirt and trail his nails down my chest. It tickled and I shuddered a little, gnawing on my bottom lip. I can't yell as loudly as I would like because that would alert my band mates.

"I-I thought I was supposed to be one top…" I moaned, grabbing his wrist tightly and bucking my hips into his. He groaned lightly and began to run his black nails through my hair. It was hot. Too hot. Pop a god damn fucking window. I need the wind.

"I am. But you have to get hard first…" he murmured, balling his hand into a fist and rubbing it up and down my zipper rapidly. Right where my hard penis was exerting out. I groaned and clenched onto the sheets, inhaling sharply. "Well, harder than you already are," he corrected, kissing my now naked chest and sucking on my hard nipple. "What's this? A nipple ring? Oh, Adam…" Tommy licked his way to my nipple all while one hand was abusing my cock and the other was tugging on my hair. My hands were placed firmly on his small waist; the cool silk felt nice under my clammy hands.

My back arched in pleasure as his teeth just about ripped out my piercing. I knew I shouldn't have gotten that fucking ring. But no. Monte said it was in these days, and the awesomeness from my nipple will attract attention away from my freckled and orange- haired chest. That fucking bastard- OH FUCK! Tommy tongue went into the open space of the piercing where he lifted it and began to suck. His teeth ground into the thin flesh, snipping at it until it began to bleed. He didn't seem to mind and started to suck the blood away like a fucking glampire.

By accident though, he made me come in my pants, making my underwear and possibly these expensive ass leather pants useless. "FUCK YOU, TOMMY!" I screamed, grabbing his hair and yanking it. He just chuckled and looked at me apologetically. He seemed to be enjoying torturing me, that bitch.

"Sorry, Babyboy. I should have let you come inside me instead, huh? Oh, well. We're gonna have to fix this, no?" he asked, lowering his head so it was right by my zipper and took it within his teeth and pulled it down. "It's about to get rough for you…" I heard him mumbled into my underwear. I couldn't help but role my eyes. Even though that's pretty hypocritical considering I quoted that song a little while ago. His rather professional hands unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, tossing them to the ground along with my shirt. All that was left to take off were my boxers. Tommy was already naked under that extremely sexy and almost transparent lingerie.

And ever so slowly, with a wild blush on his face, Tommy took off my boxers, looking away as soon as it was completely off. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that and leaned up, taking the back of his head and shoving his lips onto mine. He seemed happy that he wasn't forced to look at my cock just yet. I smiled into the kiss and licked his bottom lip, waiting for the access I was pretty sure would be granted. And as if I could predict the future, his lips and teeth parted, entering his tongue into my mouth where we swapped spit and wrestled tongues. I bit down on his and pulled away. He mumbled something incoherent because without the use of his adenoid, it was pretty hard to form words.

"Ready to see?" I asked when I let go of him. His deep blush returned, but he nodded none the less. Then I slipped back and his eyes fell to my lower half where his mouth opened in awe and his red face flushed with blood. I was expecting this kind of reaction, but it was cute none the less.

"O-Oh, shit! I'm not even…You can't…SHIT ADAM!" he screamed, attacking me, causing both of us to fall to the floor where another heated make-out session took place. Sweat was forming and we were both panting, and we hadn't even had sex yet. But I was about to change that. Swiftly, as we both crashed around my room, I rummaged around my luggage (still not letting Tommys' lips leave mine) and grabbed a tube like object and broke the hot kiss, panting lightly.

"Ready, Glitters?" I asked, and he nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the bed where he laid down. I sat in front of him and opened the bottle of lube, rubbing it quickly on my really hard cock. I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't moan. "O-Okay…" I murmured, turning Tommy over so he was on all fours again, his naked ass once again, facing me. "Baby, it's going to hurt…"

"No, shit, Adam. Just give it to me…" I heard him gulp lightly, but I slowly, ever so slowly began to go in and I heard him groan lightly, so I got encouraged to go in more…more…and more, until my entire length was inside him. I began to trail kisses down his thinly covered back as I slowly exited and then entered again quickly. He gripped tightly onto the sheets as he moaned loudly. It didn't even occur to us that our band could be anywhere in the suite. I began to thrust in and out harder and more harshly and Tommy shouted lightly. I could feel myself about to come and when I finally did, I slowly pulled out of him, took in a deep breath and fell next to Tommy who had collapsed on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly, brushing some of his hair out of his face. He just smiled and kissed my cheek, snuggling in closer to me and shutting his eyes. This is what I had wanted all along. Just to hold him in my arms and know he was mine again. Now that I think about it, our little feud seemed silly. Emily was out of our lives, and now it was just me and Tommy. And frankly, I liked the sound of that.

"Even if I wasn't, I would be now because you're with me. Adam…I really…I," he shivered slightly, and then looked up at me. His small face having nothing but a genuine smile radiating off of it. "I love you."

My eyes widened and I looked at him in surprise. He loved me? I mean, I thought he just liked me, or I was his first gay experience, but love? That just doesn't seem logical. How could he love me? I mean, I knew he felt bad for being so mean to me, but I thought that was out of mere friendship. I wasn't expecting him to _love_ me. My silence made Tommy feel a bit awkward and he closed his eyes half way, looking a little sad. I suddenly realized that I must have been giving off the vibe that I didn't feel the same way, which is totally untrue! So, I quickly took his face within my hands and looked at him with such intent, I scared myself. "I love you too." I murmured, gently kissing him on the lips. There was no tongue, no spit, just a sweet, innocent and passionate kiss between two men who loved each other deeply.

"I'm still, so, so sorry about-"

I put my finger over his mouth to stop him. "Apologizes mean nothing at this point." I whispered, taking him within my arms and holding him close. I could feel him smile as his breath began to slow down as his body went to sleep. And I couldn't help but melt into his presence. And I was glad that I had tweeted what Tommy had read.

_Lingerie plus Male equals me being in Love ;)_


	14. Raindrops

This is the end. Don't kill me.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"You guys, Jesus! I'm happy you two aren't killing each other anymore, and I'm also happy that Adam's not cutting himself, but seriously, don't swap spit in front of me! It's just not right!" Monte whined, pushing Adam and Tommy away from him. The blond just rolled his eyes and shoved his tongue into Adam's mouth, pressing it against his cheek so it was clearly noticeable to Monte that they were indeed, wrestling tongues. "You guys are so gay," he mumbled, packing up the rest of his clothes into his bag. Well, yes. They were gay. Homoesexual is a better term Monte. It's not much of an insult because they were happy to be together and "gay".

It was the morning after Tommy and Adam had made love, and luckily for them, their entire band was down at the bar at the exact time they were moaning and groaning, so they didn't realize until today that they were back together. The band couldn't be happier, but their mood soon turned into one of concern when Tommy had forced Adam to show them his wrists and how he had mutilated them from the stress. The only reason the blond did this to the singer was because he wanted everyone to be on the alert. Not that he was _trying _to embarrass Adam, or anything. He just didn't want anything ever bad to happen to his baby. It was a sign of protection. And he most defiantly didn't want anything bad to happen to Adam because of him, or on his account.

Once he had sworn never again to cut himself, he and Tommy had another make-up kiss and everything seemed to be running smoothly. It was as if their problems could vanish with a single kiss. Everyone was packing up to get back on the tour bus and drive all the way to San Diego. It was still in California, so they shouldn't spend too much time on the bus, but still. It gets irritating after awhile, and rather claustrophobic to be on the same kind of transportation for so long.

Tommy and Adam had already packed up all their stuff and were just spending their free time being in each others' arms and enjoying one another's scent. There was no way they would be separated. They were going to be with each other until the end of time. Adam was honestly already thinking about Prop 8 being legalized so he could marry this son of a bitch. Yes, he knew he was getting far ahead of himself, but honestly, he had never loved anyone more than Tommy ever in his entire life. In fact, to him, his bassist was his life. And with his life came his heart. So in a way, Tommy was his heart and soul. And no one ever wanted to be separated from their heart and soul.

And of course, the blond didn't think too differently of Adam. Sure, he had had many girlfriends and he even proposed to one, but he knew that if he had married said girlfriend and he met Adam, revealing his true sexuality, he would have divorced her sorry ass and ended up with the singer. Oh, how he loved him. This man he was holding in his arms and inhaling his coffee flavored scent was everything to him and nothing could change that. He would happily spend the rest of his life with this human being. For Adam was talented, good looking, had a killer personality, and was just plain the love of Tommy's life. Simple and straight forward like that. There's nothing he would trade in the world for Adam's love. It was invaluable. Priceless. Incalculable. He could go on for hours if you let him.

"Okay, guys. Let's head out!" Lisa called, walking out the door and holding it open so everyone could jerk their bags out. Everyone had packed light, including the couple. They held hands and walked of the suite, holding a duffle bag in their free hands, standing as close to each other as physically possible. The entire band knew that they were inseparable and might as well be attached by the hips. Sure, Lisa thought it was the cutest thing since kittens, and Monte found it funny, but he would rather not see their entire swapping spit ordeal. It just wasn't his thing. But of course, they could care less about Montes' wishes, and would make-out where they pleased.

Once they had checked out and were all piled on the bus, they headed off without eating breakfast, so clearly, they were hungry. But they all decided that it would be best if they stopped halfway at a diner or something then eating the rotting food from the fridge. God only knows how long it's been in there. No one cleaned the bus, so it pretty much was just a rotting mess that they were forced to live in most of the time.

Tommy and Adam were on the couch, snuggling into each other, Longineu was playing a game of Spades with Monte who was currently in the bathroom, and Lisa was in her own little world, listening to some hardcore Madonna.

Everyone heard Monte's voice yell from the bathroom. It sounded slightly disgusted, but was tinted with surprise. "Um, guys. Why are Tommy's black creepers in the toilet? With what looks and smells like bleach? And, oh god. Is that milk? Yep, that's defiantly milk!"

Adam froze in pure fear and looked at Tommy who appeared as if he was about to cry. Oh, shit. "W-What?" he stuttered, running up to the bathroom and screaming when he saw his shoes completely mutilated. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" he yelled, tugging on his hair. "My shoes! My best shoes! NO!" Tears didn't pour down his face, but the blond wanted to break down crying right there. Those shoes made him taller. And now that he was dating a six foot one inch man, he _needed _those shoes to survive! They made him only a couple inches shorter than Adam. And without them, he was a freaking elf!

"Oh, god, Baby! I'm so sorry! I did that when I was angry at you…" Adam mumbled, coming up from behind his broken down partner and wrapping his arms around his small waist. "I was mad and just went insane, I guess. Please don't be mad…" he whispered against his neck. He really hoped that this wouldn't ruin their just blossoming coupleness (Adam made up that word). It would make everything fall apart.

"Okay, now we're REALLY even!" Tommy shouted, pushing the singer back on the couch. "But I expect you to buy me a new pair, Mr. Lambert…" he cooed, kissing the taller man's nose who chuckled lightly. This was good. Tommy didn't want to get into another pathetic fight, so he's giving up his shoes to be with the singer. That's good. Knowing that he's worth more to the blond than a pair of three inch high shoes.

"Of course, Mrs. Ratliff…"

"I love you so much, please be in my life forever…" Tommy whispered into Adam's neck, kissing it lightly and lacing his hand with the brunette's. He couldn't help but smile. Tommy couldn't think back to a time that he's been happier. This was his life, and this is how he wanted it to remain until the end of time. He wanted it to be this way, just with him and Adam until physically possible. And to think of all the shit he put his one and only love through, made tears come to his eyes. But he knows that he'll never put Adam through that again. He realized that he just loves him too much to put him through any kind of pain.

"God, Tommy…I feel so compelled to just…I don't know. Marry you. I want you so bad. I know we don't need papers, or rings to commit us, but just knowing that you're my husband would be amazing. And I love you so much too…" Adam murmured, kissing Tommy's cheek and looking into his eyes intently and lovingly. But he was surprised to see them widened and his mouth open wide. "What? Glitterbaby, what's wrong?" the singer asked, suddenly worried. He didn't want anything to be wrong with his partner. That would tear him up inside.

"D-Did…You just propose to me?" he whispered in complete and utter shock. No, he couldn't have taken it the wrong way. Adam just proposed to him right? Sure, they had only been a couple for like…One in half days, but if you count the all the years they've known each other before, they were closer than peanut butter and jelly. So it's not like it was the first time they had seen one another. It's just that Tommy didn't realize his feelings until later on in the relationship. Adam on the other hand knew he loved the blond more than any other male in the planet.

Adams' eyes widened and he took in a breath. Oh, no. Did he just propose to Tommy? Of course he would _love _to marry this small man, but he didn't think he actually gave off that vibe. What if he did? Is that a bad thing? No, because he was sure Tommy wanted to spend the rest of his life with him just as much as Adam did. So it certainly wasn't a bad thing. Unless you count moving too fast to be damaging. "I-I don't know. I mean, if you want to and all. We don't have to plan anything or even think about it. I was just saying that maybe in the future-"

Tommy's soft lips interrupted Adam's apologetic rant and his tongue licked his bottom lip that he happily opened too. They wrestled for awhile and once they had parted, a bridge of saliva draped out of their mouths, creating a physical bond, even though they didn't need it because they already had a metaphoric bond that bound them together until the end of time.

"Adam, I would like nothing more than to marry you. So of course it was a proposal, I'll happily say yes. And we don't even need rings…" Tommy murmured, releasing his grip on the brunette and took out one of his earrings. It was the silver skull earring that Adam had gone through so much trouble to get Tommy. If they think back to it, it's like the beginning of their relationship. "Because I'll give you this. And it's not some piece of jewelry because you went through so much to get it for me, and I couldn't be happier. So if you have this earring, and I have mine, then we're engaged…" the bassist murmured, taking out Adam's black earring and replacing it with the special engagement momentum.

The singers' eyes went wide. WERE. THEY. ENGAGED? Oh, god. He couldn't be happier! And with a sudden rush of affection, he tackled Tommy on the couch, kissing him passionately in front of everyone. He couldn't keep in his excitement and looked up at the band. Their expressions were quizzical, but he didn't give a damn. HE WAS FUCKING ENGAGED TO TOMMY JOE RATLIFF. "We're engaged!" he squealed, looking down at his fiancée who had a noticeable blush gracing his cheeks. "Baby, don't be embarrassed! This is great!" Adam yelled, lifting up the smaller male and hugging him. "I love you so much…" he whispered into Tommy's ear and that made him melt completely.

"OH MY GOD!" Lisa yelled, suddenly texting on her cell phone to someone. "This is great. The fans are going to go completely and utterly berserk when they find out! Oh, god, I have to tell everyone!" she squealed, suddenly running into her room to do god knows what. Probably planning the wedding or something.

Monte laughed and gave them thumbs up. Longineu nodded in approval and went back his card game. He's so mellow. "I'm glad they're finally together. The constant sexual tension between the two was starting to get on nerves…" A person who sounded like Monte, mumbled, looking at his card in deep concentration. "I better be the best man…"

The blond could feel his legs give in (he was just too overwhelmed with what just happened. Happy, but overwhelmed) and Adam carried him to their room where he fell back on the bed, having Tommy lying on top of him where they fell asleep in each others' arms, and couldn't be happier.

Neither of them noticed, but the clouds gathered, and a single drop of rain splattered on the window, giving them a warning, but they didn't receive it, for they were in a deep slumber. But that single raindrop could have saved a life.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, causing Tommy and Adam to both groan from their relaxing sleep. "Yo, we're halfway there. We stopped at a diner. If you don't want to eat then keep banging each other. But I suggest you do if you want to keep up your horny energy." That was defiantly Monte speaking, even though neither of them were completely functional from just waking up. Adam just shrugged, grabbed Tommy's hand and walked out of the door. Everyone, including Monte, had already left the bus and had resided at a small booth in the back of the restaurant. The sound of chatter and smell of coffee broke both males from their sleepy expression and they smiled lightly at one another.

The taller man beamed at his smaller partner who rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Baby, I like your earring," Adam chimed, hitting it with his index finger, causing the blond to giggle a little and get on his tip of his toes to kiss the singer's neck. He shivered lightly. The feel of Tommy's lips against his skin was still enough to make him go crazy.

"You're such a fucking tease." They were in a pretty busy city. Cars zoomed by and the diner seemed to be a hit spot because it was fairly packed. Gray clouds were gathering and ready to release their sorrows to the world, disguised as rain. Adam took in the fresh air before entering the diner completely, sitting on the bench with Tommy.

"I'll have the buffet," Monte said to the waitress who look bored out of her mind. Adam was kind of glad she didn't know who they were, because he just wanted to cuddle close to his Glitterbaby and eat a nice white egg omelet. Taking pictures and talking to fans didn't appeal to him right now.

She looked at the couple and Tommy said he'll have the breakfast taco, and for the singer, he ordered the omelet. Shirley (it said that on her nametag at least) sighed and shuffled to place the order. The blond smiled and leaned his head against the brunette who grinned back and took his hand under the table. Monte eyed them, but then grinned. "I'm glad you two are getting married. It's about time. So who's wearing the dress?" he asked, raising a thick eyebrow. Adam rolled his eyes, but above Tommy's head and out of eyesight, he pointed to him, indicated that the blond would indeed be the bride at the wedding. Monte let out a hearty laugh and nodded his head. "I thought so!"

"Thought so?" Tommy asked, suddenly glaring at Adam. He just smiled and looked out the window, rain now pouring down. It was coming down hard and each drop seemed to be crying. Some kind of warning? It was weird because Adam felt compelled to comfort the clouds and say stop crying. But they weren't real and had no soul, so why should he comfort them, right? Whatever. But this fresh amount of rain seemed to connect with the singer in some odd way. But why?

"Hey, guys. I forgot my phone, I'll be right back!" Adam announced, kissing Tommy on the cheek one last time and winking at him before sprinting off. He opened the glass doors and rain seeped in through the opening before he shut them. The bassist just sighed dreamily as if he was a school girl in love. And of course, he was.

He was going to marry Adam Lambert. When he was about eighteen, he never thought that this would be his fate, but you can't really predict your future until you're actually at that point. So here he was. Some sucker in love with the greatest person in the entire world. Who could be better than the sweetest man on the face of the earth? There's no one in compassion-

A loud shriek interrupted Tommy from his dreamy thoughts, and his head shot to the windows of the diner. The restaurant went completely quiet, tension and worry suffocating the air.

"OH MY GOD! HE GOT HIT BY A CAR! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Tommy's heart stopped as he heard a woman scream that. He quickly got up from the booth and ran outside, looking frantically around, trying to see through the curtains of rain that pounded around him.

No, it couldn't be Adam that got hit. They had their whole lives ahead of them, so it's virtually impossible. They were supposed to live in a fairytale, not some tragic love story. No, this isn't how it's supposed to end. What are the chances that ADAM got hit, and not some other pedestrian? While Tommy was thinking this, he ran to the woman who screamed. Her eyes were tearing up and she was looking at the ground. And when the blond looked where she was, he wished he hadn't. There was his Babyboy. Lying helplessly on the ground, his eyes half closed with blood trickling out of his mouth. His blue hair was coated in blood and a pool of the crimson liquid was surrounding his head. His expression didn't show pain. It was just a blanket of confusion and fright.

"Oh, god…" Was all Tommy could muster up to say before leaning down, tears pouring out of his eyes and mixing into the rain that fell on the face of his soon to be husband. "B-Babyboy?" he quivered, gently and slowly lifting the head of his true love and resting it on his lap. Adam cough a little and opened his eyes. They glanced at Tommy and his sore lips formed a smile. His weak hand made its way up to his Glitterbaby's cheek where he caressed it lightly.

"T-Tommy. Hi. What's happening?" he asked, his heavy eyelids giving in and he shut them, but his hand didn't leave its contact with Tommy. Oh, god, this can't be happening. People surrounded them, including their band, but all the bassist could see was his lover, the fatal position he was in, and the blood that was around them. "Glitterbaby?" Adam asked again, coughing a little. He needed to know the truth, and Tommy was going to give it to him. But even the bassist didn't want to believe the truth. It just couldn't happen. It's not possible.

"Jesus. Adam, you got hit b-by a car, Baby…" Tommy murmured, kissing the brunette's forehead in a futile attempt to heal him.

This can't be happening. They were happy. They were engaged for CHRIST FUCKING SAKE. Adam Lambert was the renowned singer that was invincible against homophobic and judgmental bastards. Why was he hit? He was perfect! Why did it have to rain? It rarely ever rained, but today, it decided to grace them with its fucking presence. All Tommy wanted to do was look at Adam's clear and beautiful face. But this fucking water was splattering him. And that fucking blood was distracting. And this fucking situation shouldn't be happening because they were finally happy! Happy.

"O-Oh…" he began to breath heavily, and Tommy could feel his weak heartbeat beneath his hand. Oh, fucking god, no. "T-Tommy…" Adam stuttered, opening his eyes again and looking at his true love. "I…I don't feel well…" he claimed, lowering his hand from the blond's cheek, too weak to keep it up. "C-Can you t-take my hand, p-please?" he asked, coughing a lot, blood pouring out of his mouth. Nothing around them seemed to be there. It was just them and this awful event.

"Of course…" Tommy murmured, wiping the blood from the singer's mouth and grasping his hand tightly. "Adam. I love you more than anything. Don't worry. We'll get married. Remember? We're engaged. We're going to get married. We're going to adopt a little baby girl. We're going to live old and die together. Adam you can't die! Not yet! You can't leave me! Remember last night? When we said we would be together until the end of time? Forever. D-Don't you remember that baby?" Tommy yelled, unable to hold back tears and allowing them to flow freely from his eyes and onto Adam's face. He didn't even notice though. Everything was already blurry from the rain.

"I…I don't think that's going to h-happen, Glitterbaby. S-So kiss me. I've always…Wanted to be k-kissed in the rain. G-Grant me one l-last wish, Tommy?" Adam asked, looking weakly up at Tommy, hoping he'll grant him this one last request. Because deep down in his heart, he knew he was going to die. It wasn't going to work out. He was going to die, and that was that. But he could spend some time with his Glitterbaby for as long as possible.

"Of course. Adam, I love you more than anything. You're my everything, Babyboy, and d-don't you forget it okay? I don't know what happens when you die, but I'll be with you soon…" he said, kissing Adam on the lips.

It's ironic, isn't it? Tommy Joe Ratliff had sworn he would kiss Adam Lambert on the lips. In the pounding rain. And he finally succeeded in his quest. They kissed lightly and sweetly for the last time. There was no tongue or anything. Adam was far too weak to wrestle with him. He was however, strong enough to squeeze the blond's hand with his last bit of strength. As their lips were locked on each other, Adam's breath began to slow down gradually. The rain dropped down their flesh, and entered the small space between their lips. They parted and Tommy breathed onto Adam, giving him the last bit of cinnamon scent the singer will ever smell.

"I love you more than anything in the entire world, don't forget it…" he murmured, kissing the brunette's forehead and leaning close to him. Trying to make him warm, but the bitter touch of death was grabbing Adam by its clutches.

"I love you too. W-We will get married. I p-promise. T-Thank you so m-much for filling b-both of my fantasies. Y-You're my everything, G-Glitterbaby…" he trailed off, his eyes slowly closing, and his chest beginning to slow down with each beat of his heart and finally, when Tommy couldn't feel Adam's heart move anymore he broke down, bawling into the dead chest of his fiancée.

Adam kissed Tommy in the rain; just like he had been wanting to since he first met the blond. Now they were both caught in the rain, never to kiss one another again. But love never dies, neither does rain. It just keeps coming, hoping to heal wounds that will never mend. Because once your heart dies, the rain can't do anything to help.

Nothing but keep memories alive.


End file.
